WWIII
by LoveFueledHate
Summary: CURRENTLY REWRITING Charles' grip on Shaw's mind slipped allowing Shaw to live and as a treat to himself he took Charles from the beach. Now Erik and the team have to save him and stop Shaw before he starts World war III AU!ending Charles/Erik with Shaw/Charles
1. Charles

**Summary: **Charles' grip on Shaw's mind slipped, allowing Shaw to live and as a treat to himself he took Charles from the beach. Now Erik and the team have to save him and stop Shaw before he starts World war III AU!Ending

**Pairings: **Erik/Charles and Shaw/Charles

**Warnings: **Psychological and physical torture, Noncon and slight Stockholm syndrome.

**Disclaimer:** Marvel's characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I: Charles<strong>

It was those eyes; they were the most gorgeous blue, a dark cerulean to a blinding crystal hue. Those eyes were what captivated the helpless girls at bars that seemed to fall for his 'groovy' pickup lines and intoxicating charm. He was smooth and charming enough to mask his genius to any who might find it off-putting but when the time came he set it all aside and let his true talent for human genetics shine through. He was a professor after all.

Human genetics were his specialty, focusing on the different mutations that lead to where the human race is today and as to where it might lead in the future. However Charles Xavier already knew where farther human mutation would lead; after all, he was a product of it. His mutation hid behind the mask of charm and those amazing blue eyes, deep within his brain. It allowed him to reach out with his mind to touch other minds; it allowed him access to thoughts, feelings, memories and even deeper still to the control center of the brain without someone even knowing he was there.

Charles Xavier had the potential to be a very dangerous young man. If he took control of the right people and pulled the right strings he could do anything he wanted. But he didn't, he _wouldn't_. Charles was not the type to control human minds for his own play; he had morals and rules to limit the amount of power he used on others.

Above all Charles wanted peaceful coexistence, he believed in a world where his kind, mutants, could live alongside the humans and they could work together as one.

Hoping he could kick-start this new world of acceptance he began working with the CIA and a group of mutant recruits to stop a madman name Sebastian Shaw from starting a third World War.

He never thought it would end this way.

* * *

><p>Charles slowly opened his eyes when he heard the large metal door swing open. A painfully strong bright light shined through the open door, blinding him. He narrowed his eyes to shield his vision from the harsh light as he looked up through the bars that he was leaning against to see a man emerge from the open door.<p>

Still partially blinded, he tried to make out the man's face but for a long time he only saw a black silhouette standing before him. When the man's face finally came into focus it was sharp and angular with cold eyes.

Shaw.

The man crouched down in front of him, blue-steel colored eyes watching the telepath in cold, calculating appraisal as he reached through the bars of the cell. Charles quickly backed away from the hand but the nimble fingers took a firm hold on his chin, keeping him from moving farther away. He clenched his jaw, looking in disgust up at the man who merely smiled at him return.

"So you're the telepath they've been able to keep from me, the one that was helping Erik to try to kill me." The man's voice was as cold as his gaze, though there was a very faint hint of twisted amazement in his tone.

"What did you do to Erik?" Charles made sure to keep his worry out of his voice; he wanted to show that he wasn't afraid of Shaw like the others had been. The thought of what could have happened to Erik was eating at him though, especially since he hadn't heard from his friend since… Since he had blacked out when Erik had the silver coin half way through this madman's brain.

_Damn that helmet, _He thought as his eyes trailed up to the ugly, horrible creation that rested on the man's head, keeping him from seeing just what happened to Erik and his team for himself.

Shaw must have seen his distress over the helmet because his cold smile grew into a dark grin, "Designed especially to protect my thoughts from _you_. Feel proud, you were the reason it was created."

Charles reached out with his telepathy to see if he could feel the presence of any familiar minds but the only ones he found were that of the teleporter, wind bender and Angel. Both men had their own mental walls, probably something Miss Frost had helped them build, but Angel's mind was left completely open to him.

Charles could easily rip right though the men's walls and take control of all three but that wasn't what he cared about right now. The children and Erik were the ones he needed to find but he couldn't feel any of them.

"This room was also made for you, Tele-proof. Ha ha. I close that door," Shaw turned Charles' face to look directly at the door that the offensive light shined through then back to himself before he continued, "you'll be cut off from every mind standing on the other side of these walls."

"_Where is_ my team, _Shaw_? Where is _Erik_?"

"You're awfully interested in the dead, aren't you?"

Charles' blood ran cold, freezing in his veins and stopping his ever-beating heart, even if it was only for a mere second. "_What_?" He grabbed the bars and rose to his knees so he was at eye level with the man in front of him.

Shaw let him go and just smirked at his inquiry causing the shadow from the helmet on his face to darken ominously.

The telepath quickly raised two fingers to his temple and reached out to the closest mind so he could check if what Shaw said was real. He was almost through the wind bender's mental wall when the door swung shut and his connection was severed and both men were left in semi darkness.

"No!" Charles growled, "You bastard, why did you do that? What did you really do with my team?"

Shaw grinned at the distressed man in his captivity. "Your eyes are quite remarkable."

Charles backed away from that bars, he could feel tears building at the corners of his eyes from the fear of losing his sister, of losing Erik and losing the rest of the team. The last thing he want was this man to see if they began to fall. "Where are they..?" His voice came out as nothing more than a plea for information, it made him angry to sound weak when he needed to be at his strongest but he couldn't dwell on it now.

Shaw chuckled at the sound of Charles' weak plea, "Where are who?" He asked as he slowly stood and adjusted his white suit before he opened the door of the cell.

Charles stood immediately, his eyes narrowed, muscles taunt as if ready to attack if backed into a corner, "Raven, Erik, Moira, Alex, Sean and Hank! _Where are they_?"

Shaw laughed as he walked closer to Charles, leaving the door wide open as if taunting the telepath. "I'm sure they drown in those wondrous eyes of yours."

Charles didn't have time to think of some kind of witty come back or even roll his eyes at the bad line before Shaw reached out and grabbed a handful of his silky brown curls and pull him closer so that he could look down into those amazing blue pools.

The telepath grunted as his hair was pulled and he was forced up against the madman's chest, "Where are they?" This time when spoke his voice was steadier, more demanding with no fear wavering in it at all. He narrowed his gaze again, glaring up at the man in defiance.

Not getting the reaction he wanted, Shaw pulled Charles' hair, forcing his head back to expose the slender column of the telepath's neck. Charles felt too exposed like this. Shaw already had the upper hand, he had strength the telepath couldn't match and with that helmet Charles was not much of a threat. More fear began to rise in his gut but he tried his hardest push it back down.

"Get off of me!" He growled, his hands on the man's chest trying to push him away. Shaw only smiled and pulled Charles' head back farther, receiving a gasp from the younger man.

Shaw leaned close to the exposed milky-white skin, close enough to feel the soft heat radiating off the telepath. Charles' stomach twisted into knots when he felt the man's breath hot against his skin.

Shaw took in a deep breath, breathing in the telepath's sent. He smelt of sweet pomegranate masked by rich cologne that only served to make the older man want to devour Charles on the spot. Luckily for the telepath Shaw had other plans, so instead he gave the soft curls a sharp yank backward, making Charles gasp and his' back and knees to bend until his stance was too weak to remain standing. Watching the telepath drop to his knees Shaw bathed in the pained expression and distressed noises Charles was trying so hard to suppress.

One of the telepath's hands was now on Shaw's lower abdomen, still trying to push him away, while the other was pulling at Shaw's wrist trying to get his hand out of his hair. After a long moment of watching the telepath struggle Shaw seemed to realize he wasn't being very friendly and let go of him.

Unlike Emma, Charles was weak, years of studying and having a telepathic mutation saw to that. Shaw hoped that would change once they got him to cooperate, to be on their side and trained as a fighter, a killer even. "They're dead, Charles. Forget about them, I have a better proposition for you anyway." Shaw smiled at the sharp glare he received from the man that was still on his knees before him.

"I will _never_ accept it." Charles growled, his glare turning almost deadly just to look at.

"Ah but my boy you've not even heard what it is!" Shaw laughed but there was no amusement, it was just hollow laughter and the smile on his face didn't quite reach his eyes.

Charles stood and took a step back, putting space between him and Shaw. He had to get around Shaw and to the large metal door, if he could open that door he could access the teleporter's thoughts and make him take him away from where ever this place was. Freedom was two doors away and one was foolishly left open.

"What are you thinking _Charlie_?"

Charles could feel a sickening cold chill run up his spine, spreading goose bumps over his entire body when Shaw said his childhood nickname. No one had called him that name since his father, his real one, not the horrible man that replaced him when he died. He shivered, closing his eyes a brief moment to recover fully.

It was then he acted, using his own moment of weakness to distract Shaw and catch him off guard.

Charles made it through the open cell door with no problems. Shaw hadn't been able to react fast enough to catch him. He stopped a moment before the metal door, reaching out for the handle but there was no handle.

How had he not noticed this before? How was he going to get free and find his team now? "Goddamn it!" He cursed as he pushed as hard as he could on the door, silently begging for it to open.

Shaw stood against the bars of the cell, watching in amusement. "What were you expecting to happen, Charlie-boy?" He chuckled as Charles banged his fist on the door in a futile attempt to fool one of the others outside into opening the door.

What had he been expecting? This man was smart, a lunatic but smart and rational enough to take precautions to avoid letting a captive get free.

The cold realization that he wasn't getting out of this room spread slowly throughout his entire being, making him feel physically ill. He was trapped without access to his powers, without his team, without Erik. He was just a sitting duck being kept for Shaw's twisted amusement.

What was he going to do? He _had_ to escape.

"Come away from the door so we can continue our little chat." Charles could hear the smile in the other man's voice when he spoke. A heavy hand came to rest on the crook of his neck and he tried not to react, even as his skin began to crawl.

When Charles didn't budge Shaw's grip tightened and he began to pull him away from the metal door, "Come, we need to talk."

The telepath had a different idea; he pulled away from Shaw's grasp and turned to face him. He was trying to come up with a plan but nothing was coming to him, no brilliant escape plan formed in the back of his mind as he locked gazes with the man in front of him.

He had seen how powerful this man was when he had been inside his mind; he knew he couldn't take him down with physical strength. If only he could get inside his… his mind! Of course, the helmet!

Charles suppressed a smile as his gaze flickered up to rest on the awful thing for a brief second before staring the older man directly in the eye again. He just had to wait until Shaw made a move, went to grab him or at least closed the small distance between them.

He did just that. Shaw moved forward, reaching out to grab Charles' arm and force him back into his cell so they could talk. As he did Charles lunged forward, reaching for the helmet. His fingertips had just brushed the surface when cold fingers closed around his slender wrists.

Arms twisted painfully behind his back after a short struggle, Charles was slammed up against the metal door, his body pressed firmly between the cool surface and Shaw's warm body.

"What a bad boy you are, Charlie." Shaw grinned in amusement, tightening his hold on Charles and forcing his arms into a more painful position higher up his back. When the telepath gasped in pain Shaw continued, "I was going to offer you a position in my ranks. You were going to be my new right hand man. You were going to help me lead the mutant revolution that has started as a result of today…"

Charles closed his eyes, grimacing at the pain in his shoulders. The fear from before steadily began to simmer in the pit of his stomach as Shaw continuously used pasted tense as he spoke.

"I _was_ going to make you great, powerful, more powerful than you've ever imagined." Shaw whispered in his ear, so close the the telepath could feel the man's dry lips brush against the shell of his ear and his hot breath on his cheek.

"It seems I have to break you a little first." A quiet sigh escaped the older man as his hand came to rest on Charles' lower back.

The telepath began to struggle again but was stopped when Shaw forced his arms higher up his back, causing the already painful burn in his shoulders to magnify. "Calm down, this won't hurt."

Charles' breathing was frantic, his heart pounding in his chest, his fear was finally taking a hold of him even though he tried his hardest not to let it. Then there was a sudden, sharp pain where Shaw's hand lay and Charles bit back a whimper. Just as quickly as it came the pain vanished. What had Shaw done?

There was a brief moment when Charles seemed to realize what the man had done to him but by the time the word came to him he was already falling. His legs crumbled uselessly beneath him and he was forced to stare up at Shaw, so much more than he already had to.

The man was grinning ear to ear as he looked down at the telepath. "I hope you don't mind, I took the energy from your lower spine. It acts as if I was to sever the spinal cord." The smiled grew as he tapped his foot against Charles' thigh.

The telepath looked down at his legs in horror and his eyes grew comically wide as his face turned a pale green when he couldn't feel the tapping.

_Paralyzed..._

"Don't worry; I can restore it to full function… if you're willing to cooperate."

A life time of being forced to stay in a wheelchair passed before Charles' eyes, a life time of only being half a man. His expression hardened and he shot a glare up at the man towering over him. "_Never_." He spat defiantly.

Shaw's grin faded as he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I see, so you're going to make this hard for me." The man reached own and grabbed a painful handful of Charles' hair and pulled it in the direction of the cell.

In any other circumstance the telepath would have been too dignified to crawl but there was no other choice unless he wanted a large patch of hair ripped from his scalp. It was hardly crawling though as Charles dragged himself across the floor to the cell. Half way there his muscles burned and shook and his arms gave out under him. Charles was certainly a man that stayed in shape to stay fit and healthy but not to be muscular.

"Up, up" Shaw chirped, continually pulling the telepath by the hair to urge him on.

Once in the cell Charles' arms gave out once again and he collapsed onto the cold floor. His muscles ached but he couldn't let himself lay there like a piece of meat, he wouldn't be giving up any time soon. Propping himself up he stared up at Shaw with pure hatred written in his blue eyes but at this point it was as if a tiny kitten was hissing at a huge, rabid dog.

Shaw smiled and turned away, "I'll be back later when you change your mind," he sang as he walked out of the cell. Again he left the door open as he made his way over to the large metal door, knocking in a light beat against the metal.

"Where's Erik?" Charles tried one last time to get an answer, a real one.

Shaw glanced back at him, "I told you already, my poor Erik and your little team are all dead."

When the door opened again Charles tried his hardest to find Angel but when he couldn't he tried to quickly break the mental defenses of the other two minds he did have access too. If he could get just one of the men then that would buy him time to get the other. He could use the wind maker to distract Shaw and the teleporter to get free of this place.

He was so very close when the door swung shut and his connection was lost.

Charles stared at his useless legs but quickly closed his eyes when he felt tears start to form. He would not appear weak, he would not break down. He was… paralyzed now, but he couldn't let that get to him, he had more pressing matters to worry about. The children and Erik were his top priority, not himself. As he thought about them and what could have really happened images of twisted bodies began forming in his mind and he choked back a sob, still not letting any tears fall.

They couldn't be dead, he would have known if they were killed, even if he was unconscious at the time of their deaths. Pushing all thoughts of bodies and death from his head he tried to focus on that one reassuring thought. He would have felt his constant connection to all of them get severed and he _hadn't_. Shaw _had _to be lying to him to get him to fold.

They had to be alive…


	2. The Beach

_**READ PLEASE:**_** Before this scene everything was going as it did in the movie, in other words Erik and Charles were just friends (with extreme sexual tension building Keep in mind!) until my little changed scene.**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II: The Beach <strong>

The tornado enclosed the Blackbird causing the plane to jolt and spin. The pilot tried his hardest to keep the plane steady until he could set her down safely. The three that were fastened into their seats held tight. "Raven you okay?" Alex called across the plane to the beautifully blue girl with her eyes squeezed shut and her head slightly bowed. "Besides being about ready to either throw up or die I'm great!" Alex smiled giving a light laugh at the remark from the girl that had become like a sister to him in the past few weeks.

"Hank! Erik needs the plan to be kept level!" The voice just barely made it over the roaring sound of the engine and wind hitting the plane. "Charles I can't keep her up! Get Erik inside, we're going down!" The furry blue pilot called back to the man who was lying on the floor, peering down through the open hatch to the man standing on the landing gear. Charles pressed two fingers to his temple as he concentrated on Erik.

_Erik, my friend, drop it and get inside. We're going down._

Erik was torn from his concentration by the soft English accented voice that was full of worry in his mind. He watched as the submarine fell to the beach, crashing into the shallow waves and rolled farther inland. The metal manipulator looked up at the telepath who had his hand out stretched for him to take. Charles helped Erik inside and stood, stepping back just as the plane crashed into the beach.

"Charles!"

Erik lunged forward and grabbed his friend, who cried out in surprise, as the plane flipped over several times; Erik skillfully used his powers to keep them both rooted to the floor of the plane. Charles held tight to Erik, Raven and Moira screamed from their seats holding on to the restraints, Hank roared and Alex held tight thinking how Sean was lucky he wasn't in the plane at the moment. When the blackbird had finally stilled Erik opened his eyes and looked down at his friend, or rather up, since the floor of the plane was now where the ceiling had been. The telepath slowly opened his eyes and stared at the metal manipulator for a long moment, fear slightly evident in his wide crystal blue eyes.

Concentrating on the walls instead of the floor Erik used his power to slowly lowered himself and Charles to safety. Around them the other four were recovering from the wreck, asking if each other was okay as they tried to get out of their upside down seats. Sean took the moment to run into the wrecked plane, he was still dripping wet from dropping into the water and acting as the Blackbird's sonar. "You all okay?" He screeched, a little too loudly, running to help Alex from his seatbelt then over to Raven.

Erik stared at the man pressed to his chest when they safely touched down. The realization that there was a chance he could have lost his friend sank in, if he hadn't acted fast enough Charles could have been thrown about the plane like a ragdoll, he could have broken something or worse. "Thank you, my friend." Charles smiled as he moved to get up, but he hesitated and glanced down at Erik for a brief moment before doing so; Erik took it the moment of hesitation to act... He pulled Charles back to him and crushed their lips together.

It was a crooked kiss, their lips not meeting quite right, their noses got in the way and it didn't last but it was a kiss. A kiss that had been waiting to happen since Charles pulled Erik from the ocean and told him he wasn't alone, a kiss that should have happened that day Erik had moved the satellite dish, a kiss that could have happened after any one of the heated argument over a game of chess. It wasn't a first kiss either of them might have been hoping for but still it was perfect.

Charles was the one to pull away but only to look around and make sure everyone else was recovering from the crash. His gaze slowly shifted back to Erik and he felt his heart begin to beat faster as he leaned in closed and pressed his lips to Erik's. This time the kiss was exactly right. All the time they had spent together allowed the tension between them to heat until their passions boiled over and were poured into this one fevered kiss. Erik's hands became tangled in Charles' hair, his tongue exploring the telepath's mouth and Charles' hands were pressed to the other man's chest, his own tongue lazily massaging the other, urging him to continue.

It had felt like it lasted hours, it felt like the world had completely stopped spinning but when they pulled away only a few moments were lost and everyone was just now stumbling about the plane. It wasn't right to be kissing at a time like this; they were getting ready to go into battle.

Charles gently bit his lip, smiling, as he looked down at Erik before getting up. Erik also allowed himself a wide grin before he too got up, all seriousness turning to his face once he did.

The telepath made his way toward the mouth of the plane but Erik stopped him with a hand on his shoulder and a gentle push backwards as he passed him. "I can lead you through." He said as he stopped in his tracks after Erik pushed him aside. "Then do it from the plane." Erik's tone gave him no room to argue so Charles gave in with a nod of his head. "Hank, Alex, Sean cover Erik. Raven stay at the entrance of the plane!"

Raven glared at her brother, "But I…" Charles cut her off with a stern look. "Fine," she hissed. "If anything tries to get in to the plane…" It was Raven's turn to cut Charles off. "Yeah, yeah."

While Charles was giving direction Erik grabbed Moira by the arm in a vise-like grip. "Do not let anyone near Charles. Your job is to stay here and protect him" The metal manipulator's voice was low, holding a silent threat to the agent's life if she failed to keep Charles safe. "I will," Accompanied a nod of her head, she wouldn't let anyone near Charles let alone harm him. Over the weeks Erik was not the only one who had secretly fallen for the telepath.

Once given confirmation that Charles would be safe Erik let her go and turned away moving to the mouth of the plane with the others. He looked back at Charles who had a soft reassuring smile on his lips but worry written in his eyes. Erik looked toward the beach then ran out of the plane followed by the three boys.

* * *

><p>Charles made his way through the wreckage of the plane as if he was walking along side Erik in the submarine. Stopping by a window he looked out at the beach. He would rather actually be out there helping with the fight but Erik had ordered him to stay in the plane, told him the children could take care of Shaw's goons. It wasn't as if Charles didn't have faith in them, he did, more than his friend did even, but he wanted to be more help than this.<p>

_Okay, Erik, you're…_

Charles froze, he couldn't feel Shaw anymore. It was as if the man. "I can't feel Shaw! Erik! I lost him!" This time Charles spoke aloud as well as into his friend's mind, grabbing Moira's attention. "Erik, he's gone."

Erik stopped upon hearing the voice in his head. Anger at the telepath slowly simmered in his gut, how could Charles lose him? How could he lose him when Erik was so very close to the revenge he always wanted?

_Find him, Charles_

Charles winced at the harsh tone the other man gave off. He could feel the anger and disappointment building inside of his friend and being directed at him. _I'll lead you to where I felt him last, but I can't feel him Erik… Calm your mind, my friend, we'll find him. _Charles made his mental voice sound as reassuring as he could, he wanted Erik to be calm; he wanted him to trust him.

By this point, Charles fully understood his role in the scheme of things. He knew when Erik found Shaw he would have to contain the man long enough for Erik to get his revenge. But if it meant Erik would possibly have peace then he would do as his friend needed and take on the role of accomplice to murder. He couldn't tell Erik he would do this willingly though, it went against all his ideals and Erik would never let him forget it, he might even use it against him in their arguments over chess games.

When Erik reached the room Charles had last felt the man in he looked around. The place was completely empty. "He's not here Charles_._" He announced as he broadcasted it to the telepath listening. Behind him he heard a hissing sound, like one machines made when pressure was released, and he turned around. There was an opening to a mirror lined room now, Shaw standing in the center of it. "Hello, Erik." Erik could feel his heart hammering in his chest bumping adrenaline through his system; he was so close to finishing it. Foolishly, he rushed into the room and the door slid shut behind him.

Charles' blood ran cold. "I lost him… Erik!" He yelled his friend's name in desperation. He could no longer feel the presence of Erik's mind within his reach; his friend had disappeared like Shaw had. "I have to get Erik!" With that Charles was running though the plane to go after Erik until Moira grabbed him. "No, Charles, stay here." Charles was frantic, his heart pounding as fear ran through his veins. "Moira, I have to get to Erik! He's alone with Shaw."

Moira looked at Charles with a sad expression,she understood his need to protect his friend but that friend was the one that had threatened her to keep him safe. If he ran off into the middle of a fight then she wouldn't be in very good shape by the time this was all over. In truth she really did fear Erik, he was a powerful man with a mutation that made him even more powerful and with all that anger bottled up inside he was just a ticking time bomb. "Charles I ca…"

"He's back!" Charles shouted in excitement as he rushed back to the window he had been at, his fingers pressed to his temple as he gazed out at the beach. His smile grew when he saw Beast bring Azazel down with the help of Rav… Raven. He looked back at the mouth of the plane a sure enough his sister had disobeyed him, he'd have to have a talk with her later, right now he had more pressing matters.

"That's it Erik I can sense him, but I can't reach his mind yet. Whatever you're doing keep it up!" Charles said letting the excitement and slight fear he felt reach his mental voice on accident. If Charles had known that Erik was getting smashed into walls and having his own power used against him, he wouldn't have told Erik to 'keep it up.' The fear began to overtake his excitement when he felt his friend's distress and anger steadily rising.

_Erik… Calm your mind. Remember true focus lies…_

_Between rage and serenity_

Charles smiled when he heard his friend finish the sentence. He knew Erik could win this and he was ready for when he needed to act. It wasn't long before he heard Erik yell "now" and he reached out with his mind freezing Shaw just as he was reaching for the helmet that had protected him from Charles' power.

He braced himself, he knew that whatever Erik did to Shaw that he would feel because of how deep he was in the man's mind. He could feel every emotion that ran though the man he held still, slight fear, anger and… Pride flooded Charles' senses. Shaw was proud that Erik was about to kill him. Charles' fear took a firmer hold on him but he didn't let his concentration waver. Looking through Shaw's eyes he watched Erik, a small smile formed on his lips, helping to push all his fears away. The smile soon faded though when Erik took Shaw's helmet and got ready put it on.

_Erik…_

_I'm sorry Charles_

Erik slipped the helmet on over his head, cutting his connection to the telepathic link. "But I can't have you messing around in my head." Erik thought that Charles would stop him, try to convince him that he didn't have to kill Shaw when he did. As much as he trusted the telepath he couldn't trust him not to get in the way of his revenge.

He was going to make this slow, painful, and he knew just how to do it.

Reaching into his pocket he took out the Nazi coin, the one he had failed to move all those years ago and as a result lost his mother. He held it up so that Shaw and Charles could see it. "I'm going to count to three." A wide grin slowly formed on his shadowed face. "Ein." The coin stayed in the air when he lowered his hand, "Zwei," it slowly moved forward toward its target, Shaw's head.

"No! Erik Please!" Charles yelled as he slammed his fist against the window as he watched through Shaw's eyes. He wasn't begging for Erik to spot the coin he was begging him to take off the helmet. "Charles? What's happening?" Moira moved closer to him, gun ready in hand. Charles had up his hand to quiet her; he couldn't talk to her or listen, he had to concentrate; he had to keep this man frozen.

"Drei." It was then the telepath felt the coin press to his forehead, no, not his forehead, Shaw's. Charles licked his lips in anticipation for the pain. He could feel the coin slowly pushing through Shaw's head, intense pain blossomed in Charles' mind, worse than any headache he'd ever had.

He screamed.

The scream that was ripped from him was horrifying to hear, it was pure agony. He didn't want to hold on anymore and it had just started, he wanted to let Shaw go and rid himself of this pain but that would put Erik in danger. He couldn't let that happen. The telepath dug his fingers into his temple, enough to cause a slight pain, trying to ground himself. He needed to keep in mind this pain, this agonized scream was not really his, even though it came from him. The telepath dropped to his knees, black spots forming before his eyes.

"Charles! Charles, what's going on?" He could fell the coin moving excruciatingly slow through his frontal lobe. The tears that had been building since the start of the pain bubbled over, spilling down his cheeks. He can't think through the pain, all he knew is he could feel his hold on this man slipping. "Erik!" The scream of his friend's name was full of pain and desperation; he wanted to warn him that he was losing his grasp on Shaw…

The black spots in his vision grew until that was all he saw and he fell against the side of the plane. Moira rushed forward and grabbed the fallen telepath. Pushing his sweat soaked bangs back she gently shook him, "Charles? Charles?" She got no response, he had slipped deep into unconsciousness, his mind trying desperately to repair itself.

Shaw dropped to his knees but smiled as he looked up at Erik. Something was wrong. This shouldn't be happening. Erik tried to push the coin the rest of the way through the man's head but something stopped him. He could feel the coin move but not of his doing, it moved forward, back out of the slit in Shaw's forehead. Erik's mind was moving a mile a minute filling with questions, with anger toward the situation and the telepath. Charles had let him go? He had let his hold on Shaw go so that Erik wouldn't kill him? Didn't Charles realize how much danger he had just put Erik in?

* * *

><p>Erik stumbled out of the submarine, he was bloodied, barely about to keep himself standing let alone moving. His entire body ached, his muscles all shook from too much strain being put on them and he collapsed into the hot sand. Slowly he lifted himself to a slouched sitting position and looked around. The beach was a more of a mess than it had previously been, he stared at the pieces of metal that were strung this way and that, probably the wind maker's doing.<p>

Finally, he saw blue. Hank was lying on the beach no too far from him, he was about to call out to the furred mutant when he noticed the faint rise and fall of his chest. Relief filled Erik until he spotted a mop of orange hair and a blond head. The relief turned upon seeing they too were breathing as well. Where was Raven and Charles? (He didn't care enough about Moira to bother looking for her.) He saw Raven over closer to the plane, he couldn't tell if she was breathing or not, she was too far. It wasn't until she moved that he knew she was still alive.

The metal manipulator reached out and used the metal of her suit to keep her down when she tried to stand. Looking over she spotted him and he shook his head ever so faintly so that Shaw, who was right beside him wouldn't notice. Erik returned to his searching until he'd scanned the whole beach and was sure that Charles was probably still in the plane, safe and protected by Moira.

Shaw's team made their way over, all with smug looks in their eyes. Their leader immediately looked at Azazel, "Bring me the telepath." Erik's eyes widened at the mention of Charles, "No!" He started to stand, to attack the man before he vanished but Shaw reached out and touched Erik's shoulder, pulling the last remnants of his physical energy from him. With Erik hunched over on his knees too weak to move Shaw smiled, "Stay down, my boy." He looked to the red mutant who gave a nod of his head and disappeared in to puff of red and black smoke.

He appeared in the middle of the wrecked Blackbird and looked about for the mutant. He spotted him lying in the arms of a CIA agent who had her gun aimed directly at him. Azazel smiled recalling what he had done to many of her coworkers at the facility. He looked from her face to the gun which was shaking in her grasp; she was sitting by a window and had been witness to all the events on the beach and it clearly frightened her. Azazel disappeared just as she began firing at him. He appeared behind her and his tail wrapped around her neck then with surprising strength ripped her from the telepath and threw her against the wall of the plane.

He studied Charles for a moment, he looked small and weak, hardly like someone who had the power to stop Shaw. Azazel thought him to be a fool for even trying. Picking him up the teleporter appeared beside Shaw with the unconscious man in his arms.

Erik managed to find the energy to look up and see the telepath's face. Charles was unconscious and paler than normal with red tear tracks down his cheeks, his unruly hair stuck to his brow, long lashes resting on his high cheekbones. He was beautiful. Even though it was Charles who let go of Shaw too soon Erik couldn't help but feel like he failed the telepath.

"Shaw, leave him out of your sick games" Erik hissed, but with his tired voice the threating tone he had wanted didn't shine through. "He has such potential, just like you…" Shaw's voice trailed off as the human ships, both American and Russian, fired their missiles. Those that were conscious on the beach watched as they sped toward them, the only one that would be unaffected by the blasts was Shaw and yet it was him who spoke first. "Erik, be a good boy and return those to their proper place."

Erik didn't want to be a 'good boy,' he wanted to grab the nearest thing to him and impale Shaw with it. "Oh Erik, they're getting closer and aren't going to stop themselves." Still Erik did nothing, he didn't even flinch. This time Shaw's voice held no amusement, "Do it or the telepath dies right now, and then the rest of your little team does in the blasts." Erik turned, regaining a little of his strength and stared at Charles, he was still unconscious in Azazel's grasp but now had the mutant's sharp tail pressed to his pale neck.

Erik had no choice, he couldn't wait until the missiles were close enough for Shaw to chicken out and teleport with his team because they would kill Charles and he couldn't let them hit and kill everyone. The metal manipulator turned and held up his hands, using his power to slow the missiles but not to stop them, he wasn't strong enough. Shaw tapped his shoulder and his energy and strength returned at full to him. He stopped the missiles just above the beach.

"Good my boy!" Shaw beamed, just like a proud parent might when their son accomplished something great. "Now, return them. " If Erik did as he was told and acted fast enough maybe he could get to Charles, he could pull him away from the teleporter by the metal on his suit just before they vanished. "Do it." Erik decided he'd act on his plan in an instant, he shot the missiles back at the ships and turned to get control of the metal on Charles but Shaw was faster, he reached out and tapped Erik on the shoulder.

Shaw's team linked hands and took a hold of the teleporter, who was still holding onto Charles. Just as they all disappeared Erik's body hit the sand.


	3. Debating attack and Erik's thoughts

**I got a review saying this was boring. I don't mind neg reviews, but please if you give them give me some suggestions on how to fix it! I can't improve as a writer if you don't give me ways to fix the problems.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III: Debating attack and Erik's Thoughts <strong>

It was the tattoo, a simple string of numbers, which shaped his view of the world. He had been in the hands of cruel men following cruel orders and he had vowed to never let it happen again. He would never lose all that he lost the first time. It was that string of numbers that the Nazis drilled into his skin that took away his real identity forever. He would no longer be free Max Eisenhardt but Jew number 214782, prisoner in a concentration in the camps he had not only been subjected to torture from the guards but by a doctor that ran experiments on him because he had an extraordinary gift that needed to be unlocked. It was because of that gift that he lost his mother sooner than he might have; it was because he was a Jew that he lost his family and friends. When he finally escaped he was alone in the world.

As the years passed he grew old and colder toward the world that would kill him or capture him if they knew his real powers. He believed he would be shoved in a cell and experimented on again, tested and examined until he died in captivity. He was driven in this belief by the Nazis he now hunter and the doctor he so craved revenge on. His world revolved around finding this man, finding him and killing him, making him suffer for killing his mother in front of him and for torturing him for years. Now, he was no longer innocent Max Eisenhardt or prisoner 214782, he was Erik Lehnsherr a man so tortured by his past he woke up every night screaming.

He thought he was alone, one of the only men as powerful as he was, in the world. That is until he met one Charles Xavier a man who unlocked his true powers, powers that the doctor had no hope of reaching with his methods. Charles was smart, kind, caring, ambitious, naïve and so beautiful. He had seen Erik's past, heard his thoughts and felt his pain and still trusted him, called him friend even. Before he even understood his own feelings, other than rage, he had fallen for Charles. He had fallen for that faint smile that always clung to his red lips, the way his hair fell across his forehead, the way his impossibly blue eyes sparkled when he spoke about genetics or played chess. Erik would forever remember that first kiss, the crooked, imperfect one because to him it was absolute perfection.

* * *

><p>Erik's brow twitched. He could feel the hot sand pressed to his cheek and could see the sun beating angrily down on him through his eyelids. He couldn't bring himself to open his eyes or move from his position so he was thankful when a cloud moved in the way of the strong rays, casting him in a cooling shadow. His mind spun with questions: why did his body hurt so badly? Why did he feel so weak? Where was he that he could hear waves and feel sand… a beach?<p>

"Erik!" The voice that called his name was so small as if it was far away from him. It sounded like when Charles was using his telepathy to whisper to him in order to calm one of his nightmares. Charles' voice was always calming to his troubled mind. Charles' presence in his mind was always calming. Charles was always the serenity to his rage. Charles was always… Charles was… Charles… _Charles_!

Erik's eyes shot open, all of his senses flooding back to him in a rush of sharp pain. The bright sun trying to blind him, the hot sand his body was pressed to and the dull ache of his muscles, the smell of smoke, and… "Erik!" It was then he recognized the voice as Raven's. She was running over to him when he looked up, moving slowly to his hands and knees, she dropped beside him, helping him to sit up fully. His body felt so heavy and weak because of the numbing pain that had spread throughout his body whenever he moved.

For a long time he just stared at her, unable to speak the words that were constantly repeating themselves in his mind. _I failed him; Shaw took Charles, my Charles._ "Erik, the team's unconscious and Shaw has my brother! Shaw has Charles!" Her voice was frantic and too loud for his sensitive ears right now. "Raven, go help the others… We need to get off this island."

He had no idea how to get off the island or how to find Charles. Shaw had so many different hiding places, Charles could be in any of them or maybe one Erik didn't know about. As he shifted through all of the information he had gathered and memorized over the years he looked at the sky. Gray clouds covered the pure blue, blocking the sun. It didn't take long for Erik to realize it was smoke and that harsh smell was coming from burning metal and bodies… The wind was blowing the smoke inland from farther out... from where the human ships had been.

His steel green eyes followed to trail of smoke until they rested on the scrap heaps that used to be the American and Russian ships. Erik's blood ran cold. Charles was gone, he had failed in his attempt to kill Shaw and by destroying those ships he had just started World War Three.

* * *

><p>In the meantime the humans were preparing to go into nuclear war if they didn't hear back from the commanders of the ships they had sent to Cuba soon. Two world super powers, America and Russia where getting ready to start a bombing that would ultimately lead to mankind's death via the actual bombs or the radiation aftermath. So of course Shaw was right there.<p>

He watched the American generals and wartime leaders' debate from the shadows of the room. The comfort of invisibility brought to him by Emma Frost who was being held elsewhere in the facility.

While the humans were able to keep Ms. Frost physically contained they lacked the ability to keep her powers from taking influence on them. If she so wished she could walk out of the front doors and have everyone waving goodbye to her. Emma was a strong telepath but not as much as Shaw's new play thing, that he had yet to break or force into helping him to enjoy this marvelous show, so Shaw had been forced to call on Emma.

"Sir, we have to strike now!" One man shouted at the man that currently stood in for the president, as he prepared to give an address to the nation in preparation for the verdict that was to come from the debate room. "We have to wait, what if their radio failed and then America would be responsible for starting WWIII!" Another man in a suit stated calmly, his hand folded on the massive table they were all seated at. "If we don't then they will! For all we know they could be targeting the White House right now!" The man that had shout before now stood, banging his fist on the table with every word for emphasis, "We. Have. To. Strike. Now!"

Before long Shaw was growing increasingly more bored with this and wished the humans to just arm the missile they had in Turkey and be done with it. He was so close to his goal that he could almost taste it. His mind drifted back to what kept them from succeeding with plan A: the Russians had blown up their own ship in order to stop it. His steel blue eyes narrowed, they didn't do that on their own it had to have been Charles.

His thoughts drifted to plan B: Turn him into a nuclear bomb and start the party himself, but Charles had lead Erik to him and while the telepath was keeping him frozen forced him to release most of the nuclear energy he had already stored from the brief time in the reactor.

_Damn him for not cooperating._

_Something wrong, Shaw?_

_Emma, tell call Azazel, we have matters to discuss with our new comrade._

Within moments there was a bamf of red and black smoke and Azazel stood before Shaw. The demonic mutant also seeming to be invisible to the other men in the room, that were still arguing over whether or not to start arming the missile and nukes. Standing up from his plush rolling chair, Shaw looked at the man and pat his shoulder. "Take me to Emma." Azazel gave a curt nod of his head and they disappeared in another bamf of smoke, leaving the humans completely unaware that they were ever there in the first place.

* * *

><p>Emma's cell looked more like an interrogation room with a cot; it was three solid walls with the fourth wall having a one way window embedded into it. The window, however, had a hole in it which she had carved in order to speak face to face with the agents that had been watching her but were now upstairs in the debate adding their two cents about mutants to the matter. At the moment a young CIA agent was watch her like a hawk, just waiting for a reason to shoot 'the freak,' as he called her in his mind. Emma would surely love to see him try.<p>

There was a bamf of black and red smoke leaving Azazel and Shaw standing before her. "So nice of you to join me." Emma smiled as she sat up, crossing her long legs in a lady-like fashion. There was a sudden shriek of 'freaks' and the cocking of a gun. Shaw glanced at Azazel who teleported behind the window and stabbed the man through his back, the long blade jutting out through his stomach. There was a choked gargle of blood and the man was dead, his body sliding off the blade and falling carelessly onto the floor.

With Shaw's attention back on Emma he smiled, "I believe we have a telepath to convert." With that Azazel appeared next to them, grabbed them both then disappeared in one final bamf of smoke.

* * *

><p>Anger bubbled over to the point where he was ready to scream out and grab every piece of metal in the surrounding area and shove it through whomever he saw, which happened to be his own team. This anger was directed at himself though, <em>he<em> had lost Charles, not Moira, as he had tried to blame her on the beach when he choked her with her dog tags but was stopped by Raven and _he_ had bombed ships that meant nuclear war if destroyed, even if he was forced into it. The humans were probably already planning their attacks on each other and mutant kind for that matter for dragging them into war again. Erik would be locked up again, the children would be locked up and Charles would be locked up. Heat and anger at those thoughts clouded all his senses as he moved the life raft he had salvaged from the wreckage of the ships hastily though the waves.

It had taken hours to get everyone lucid enough to be able to come up with a plan to get off the island. Sean and Alex suggested that Sean could fly them all off the island, but it would be one at a time and after a 90 mile flight with one passenger the mutant would already be too exhausted to make the trip back to get another passenger. Needless to say that plan was scrapped rather quickly. It wasn't until hank suggested that Erik see if one of the life rafts survived the missiles that they got anywhere. Luckily for them one of the rafts did survive with only a few holes that Erik easily patched up once he brought it ashore.

"Well, this isn't s…" Sean trailed off when everyone's eyes fell on him; he was the only one with a smile on, which faded when he realized he couldn't make light of the situation. "The sooner we get to shore the sooner we find that bastard and save Charles…" Raven muttered turning her gaze to the floor of the raft, raking her fingers through her crimson hair. Erik couldn't help but silently agree with her plan, they needed to get Charles back in order to kill Shaw and possibly stop World war three but to do that they had to track down Shaw. "More like get blown up." Alex muttered pessimistically. "Now Alex, Don't be…" Moira started in a reassuring tone but Hank shook his head cutting her off, "Poisoned from radiation is more likely. Bombs would be probably aimed at Washington we'll be pulling into Florida somewhere…"

"Shut up." Erik snapped, narrowing his gaze at each one of them, quickly though he realized he was in the wrong for taking his anger at losing Charles out on them. He looked away, back to the beach sinking into the distance as they sped toward Florida. His eyes drifted from the sandy shore that was now the resting place of the submarine and Blackbird to the new ship graveyard. Smoke still bellowed into the skies blocking out the sun. The future already looked bleak, once the world powers pulled out the big guns then there would be nothing left.

It didn't take long for Erik to start to think about the camps and how Hitler blamed Jews for all of Germany's issues at the time and that seemed to get most people to join his side. Now the world new about mutants, maybe the world powers wouldn't turn on each other like Shaw wanted at all, maybe they would turn on the mutants and hunt them all down just like Erik feared. "Erik?" Moira would be fine, though he didn't care for her anyway, but the kids would be subjected to the same torture he had been and Charles… Charles would be chained to Cerebro and forced into finding all the mutants there were in the United States if not the world.

"Erik?" A soft voice snapped him out of his spiraling trail of thought. "Yes?" His voice came out harsher than he had wanted to let it, also more fearful. He was their leader now he couldn't show weakness, so when he turned to look at them he was the face of apathy. "The boat stopped…" Raven answered, she could see he was out of it, they all could, and that made them all started worry. Their vessel was just rocking with the waves instead of propelling forward as it had been. The metal manipulator had gotten so lost in thought that he let go of his grip on the raft. Frowning he pushed the raft forward again with his power. They had to get to land, and then if possible back to New York, get Charles back and kill Shaw, not to mention try to stop another world war.


	4. Telepathic manipulation

**Yay more Shaw and Charles this chapter! Sorry, I love writing those two. Probably because I'm a sadistic bastard like Shaw and like hurting characters and Charles is just fun to torment. ._. And besides Shaw has to get Charles to break and join him somehow… Who better to use to weaken and screw with Charles' mind than Emma? XD**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IV: Telepathic manipulation<strong>

The telepaths' eyes met. He could feel her digging around in his mind just as he had the night he had first met Erik. Emma Frost was not one for being subtle with her presence in another's mind; in fact she took pleasure in knowing she could painfully flip through Charles' mind and have him completely unable to stop her while in her diamond form. Charles continued to try to push her out of his mind but it had been three days since his last meal that consisted of something other than bread and water and three nights since he had a decent night's sleep, his body was weakening and that was affecting his mental shields.

Crossing the cell she placed herself on the soft cot that Shaw had so kindly supplied Charles. The cell had everything for him, a cot, a toilet, a sink and a small mirror, not that he could easily each any of them, it was more than Emma thought he deserved. She was still angry about Erik nearly breaking her diamond form; it made her smile to see Shaw _had_ broken Erik's telepath. He sat slumped in one of the corners of his cell, his useless legs making it too hard to get onto the small cot that occupied one wall.

The whole idea of him being trapped in this room made her smile, it was because of him that she had been captured and help hostage by the CIA. She didn't suffer as much as he had the past couple days during her captivity though. Sure she had been bored out of her mind, just lying on her cot, which was not as comfortable as the one supplied to him, but she wasn't cut off from all outside contact. She could still read people's minds, still manipulate them if she wanted but he couldn't, he was completely alone with himself, his own thoughts.

"How does it feel to have everything silenced for once?" Her question broke their silence and he broke their eye contact, looking away. She was already in his head so she could see for herself for all he cared. Charles was focusing on keeping certain memories away from her prying mind; he didn't want her or Shaw knowing about him and Erik. Both Emma and Shaw were manipulative; they would use it against him somehow.

Despite anyone's belief he wouldn't be 'breaking' any time soon. They could keep him from using his power, starve him or break his body, but he meant it when he said he would never join Shaw. He would rather die than join a man who caused Erik so much pain and unrest. _It's great, why don't you stay in here while I leave so you can see how great it is?_ He answered, broadcasting his thoughts loud enough for her to hear them. He cocked his head to the side and grinned seeing an annoyed expression flash across the diamond features of the woman in front of him.

_I don't think you'll be leaving this room any time soon_, Emma smiled in return. It had been two days since Shaw had rescued her and still the humans hadn't acted farther than to prepare the nation for bombing, needless to say Shaw was getting impatient with them and wanted Charles to help convince them it was time to pressed the button already. She could feel Charles' anger toward his lost legs, her diamond form and the fact she was racking through his mind as well as the fear that surrounded his thoughts about his team. She wasn't looking for anything particular, just getting to know him more or less. It was in this searching that she found, buried deep in his mind, something very interesting.

"You seem very much attached to Mr. Lehnsherr…" She sighed out, leaning back against the wall beside the cot. Charles' blue eyes widened "Get out of my head now!" He tried to use his power to force her out, panic surging in his gut. She knew, he didn't know how much she knew but knowing that was a great deal of information she could use against him. "Too bad he's dead. Shaw was very upset when he told me about it…" As she spoke she pulled forth the memory of the two men's kiss in the plane. Slowly she began turning it into something dark so that when she was done Charles was staring down at Erik's lifeless body. "No!" Charles screamed trying to shake himself from the image.

_It isn't real, it isn't true._

He told himself it couldn't be real over and over. Her laughter echoed inside of his head as the image before his eyes changed and he was looking at the whole beach. His team was lying in the sand, all with pools of blood around them. He wanted to run to them but this was only a projected memory, no, it was a projected lie. It _had_ to be a lie.

_You wanted to know what was under Shaw's helmet, well that's it._

The scene on the beach faded until he was again back in his cell. Hot tears escaped uncontrollably from wide blue eyes as he stared at Emma who was smiling sweetly down at him from the cot. "I've been in Shaw's mind and now technically you have. I hope you enjoyed the view." Charles bowed his head, choking back an outright sob; he could hear the amusement in her voice as she watched him.

"Emma, that's enough." Charles didn't have to look up to know whose voice that was; he recognized it as Shaw's immediately. His stomach turned, tying in knots, as he heard Shaw's footsteps move closer. This man was the last one that should see the tears that refused to stop running down Charles' cheeks. "You've upset out guest. Leave."

Emma scoffed in annoyance as she stood and walked to the metal door and knocked. The door opened and Charles' fingers moved to his temple. Shaw knelt and grabbed his wrist, pulling his fingers away, unknowing that Charles didn't need to do the gesture; it was just a way to help his focus. He broke through Riptide's mental block and commanded him to throw tornados at the other three as a distraction so Charles could get to Azazel. All of this happened in a matter of seconds but before the tornados were fully formed the door was slammed shut, cutting Charles off.

"Very impressive Charlie. You were so close, weren't you?" Shaw grinned as he looked the telepath over. Charles refused to look up at him, refused to let him see the tear tracks. He would not show this man weakness, Emma seeing was one thing but this man was far more dangerous than she was. Shaw would use his relationship with Erik, his love for the children against him. He resisted when Shaw tried to tilt his chin up to get a look at his face. "Come, Charlie, let me see those beautiful gems of yours."

Shaw was slowly but surely tilting Charles head back, he would see the tear tracks. Charles felt panic fill his gut and he did the only thing he could think of to get the man's hand off him. Charles grabbed the man's wrist, sinking his short nails into it and bit the man's hand as hard as he could. Shaw hissed and pulled his hand away, backhanding Charles so hard the telepath's head snapped painfully to the side.

"And here I was hoping we could be reasonable." Disappointment clung to each word; if it was real Charles couldn't tell. He moved away as Shaw moved closer and grabbed him. Fear stopped Charles' heart for a brief moment as Shaw lifted him from his spot on the floor. Charles struggled, protesting, until Shaw stood full erected, holding him bridal style. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end, it was horrifying to only feel one of the arms keeping him up.

It wasn't a great height but Charles wasn't sure what would happen without the use of his legs if Shaw decided to drop him. The telepath held tight to the man holding him. Now would have been the perfect time to grab the helmet a rip it from his head but what if Shaw was faster and let him go?

Shaw could feel the frantic breathing of the telepath against his neck and he smiled. He had one of the most powerful men, besides himself, clinging to him in fear of something as simple as being dropped. He knew Charles was probably thinking about taking the helmet so to get that thought from his head Shaw dropped him, but only a few inches before catching him again. That small drop was enough to get the telepath to gasp in fear and hold tighter to him. He was only lightly surprised to realize he quite enjoyed the feeling of the man clinging to him for dear life.

Carrying the paralyzed man to the cot and dropped him there, really dropped him. The dead weight of Charles' legs and his body's weakened state caused him to let go of his desperate grasp on Shaw. His body bounced slightly when he hit the soft cot. Shaw's hand came to rest on his chest, keeping him from turning away. His heart pounded in his chest as he stared wide eyed at the man grinning down at him.

Charles couldn't keep the fear down anymore, it had been growing since the first day and it was written all over his face now. He stared up at Shaw almost helplessly, unable to look away from those steel blue eyes. The man leaned close to him and he managed to turn his face away, his eyes shut tight, hands trying to push the man away unlike a moment ago when he couldn't hold him tight enough.

Shaw ran his tongue along one of Charles' tear tracks, tasting the slight traces of salty sweetness. He smiled as Charles pushed at his chest trying to keep him away and made a noise that sounded very close to a whimper. Emma had done a marvelous job of weakening his spirit with those images. It was a good thing Charles didn't know Shaw better otherwise he would know how against harming their own kind he was and the telepath would know that Shaw hadn't killed his team.

But he needed Charles' spirit weakened enough for it to break so that he could rebuild him and then have him join them. He wanted the telepath on their side; with him and Emma by his side the other mutants would surely follow him when the uprisings began.

Fresh tears made their way down Charles' cheeks, no matter how hard he had fought to keep them from falling. It was so impossible to keep them in because each time he closed his eyes he saw the image of Erik dead at his feet as if _he_ had been the one to kill him. He tried to tell himself it wasn't real but it looked as if he himself had looked into Shaw's mind and saw it for himself. Feeling Shaw lick away the freshly fallen tears only made more build, he let out a choked sob, still pushing that the hard muscled chest above him.

Shaw moved away from him, licking his lips, he loved the taste of the telepath's raw emotions; they were beautiful just like those eyes. He stared down at the man for a few moments, grinning, he would break sooner than Shaw had expected. He stood and walked to the door.

When the door closed behind Shaw Charles broke down, sobbing against his plush pillow. "Erik…" His voice broke as he cried harder. It was better to get this all out now so when someone came back he could put up his wall of defiance again. Today had shown a huge weakness in his defenses and he was sure Shaw would use it against him. He had to think of a way to escape, he had to… Clinging to that thought he drifted off into a deep, much needed sleep.

* * *

><p>"Marvelous job, Emma!" Shaw grinned, sliding a hand down her arm in a warming touch. Taking his helmet off, he walked to his liquor cabinet. "Shaw, what are we going to do when Erik comes for him?" Emma asked as he projected the memory of the two's kiss to Shaw. The man poured himself a glass of well-ages scotch, ignoring the kiss playing out in his head and turned to the blonde. "He'll be on our side by the time they see each other again."<p>

"I don't see why you didn't just kill…"

"Remember what I told you, Emma? We don't harm our own kind."

Shaw held up his glass in cheers before downing most of it. The burn of the alcohol was welcomed but the taste washed away the lingering taste of the telepath's sweet tears, he frowned at that. "Don't fret my darling, we'll break him and then Erik will rejoin me. We will rule the new world." He said confidently as he looked over the remaining contents of his glass before downing that too. "For now I want you and Azazel to head to Russia then report back here with any news of movement toward nuclear war, hopefully these humans get it in their head that they need to start something soon or we may have to take things into our own hands."

Emma watched her leader pour himself another drink, "And if there is no movement toward war?" She inquired, watching him take a sip this time then setting the glass down and moving closer to her, placing a hand on her arm, just above the elbow. "There will be." He grinned devilishly before stealing a kiss which she returned. It was a cold kiss, no real emotion in it unlike the one that Charles had shared with Erik which was full of so many emotions. Breaking the kiss he turned back to his drink. "Now go."

* * *

><p>In a bamf of red and black smoke Emma and Azazel appeared just outside of a Russian military base. "I will call for you when I am done." She said as she dismissed the teleporter who nodded and disappeared again. She made her way into the bunker where she knew the commander of this base would be but stopped when she heard voices.<p>

"The Americans are saying it wasn't them who fired the missiles at our ships but a group that was on the beach called mutants."

"That's preposterous, how could they have destroyed our ships from a beach?"

"They have powers that normal humans don't. The Americans say we need to launch a full scale attack on mutant kind."

Emma's eyes widened a fraction as she listened in. That was why they weren't bombing each other to kingdom come; they knew it wasn't the other nation that had destroyed their vessels. She cursed her power, she could see into people minds and project things like she had done to Charles as well as control what people saw or did but erasing someone's memories and replacing them with something else was not something she could do, they would need Charles to do it.

He could wiped the existence for mutants from both governments' minds and convince them to attack each other. Emma couldn't help but smile, had Shaw seen this coming? Was this why he took Charles from the beach, so that he could start the humans on the right path to killing each other?

_Azazel, I need to speak with Shaw, immediately._

The demonic looking mutant appeared before her and disappeared with her in a bamf of smoke, leaving the humans, again, completely unaware that they had been there in the first place.


	5. The Search Begins

**Let me just say this now… I have NO conscious control over these characters anymore. **

**Thanks for the review and favorites! Keep them coming and we'll eventually get to the cooler part of this story… Just have to deal with that fucking telepath… He is literally plot-blocking! DX**

**Anyway, Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter V: The Search Begins <strong>

_Charles… Charles can you hear me? Where are you…?_

Erik placed his glass down and covered his face with his hand. It was another sleepless night of scotch and staring at documents and notes that he had already committed mostly to memory. Running a hand through his dark hair he stood up from Charles' large desk. They were back in the mansion in New York though they had had a terrible time getting back here without the black bird. They had lost two days since the beach and Charles was taken, that was important time they couldn't get back

Why would Shaw take Charles, when he could get Emma back so easily? The telepath would never change his mind on peaceful coexistence, he was too naïve and stubborn for that. Trying to talk Charles into seeing the world as what it really was was like talking to a brick wall, it wasn't going to change without brute force. Shaw could be that brute force… Shaw could break the idealistic Charles down and rebuild him the way he wanted.

Charles would no longer be the innocent, naïve man he was before, he wouldn't be the man that sat across the chess board from Erik for hours talking about his ideals and how they could be the better men, he wouldn't be the man Erik fell in love with. Erik's Charles would be lost forever. Charles would not only have seen what it was like for Erik at the hands of the madman he would experience it for himself. Erik couldn't let Charles become like him, he couldn't let Charles' delicate hands get stained with blood.

He had to find him.

Erik turned his attention back to the papers spread out haphazardly on the desk. It was lists and pictures of all Shaw's known hideouts and associates that could hide him, though many of the men's pictures had thick X's over them, signifying that Erik had already 'taken care' of them. Taking a drink, he sighed as it burned on its way down his throat; the warmth of the alcohol spread through his chest was a comfort to him when Charles' presences couldn't be.

Charles would put up a fight and he wouldn't stop fighting to get free. That sparked an idea in his head, Shaw would need a way to keep Charles down, keep his power from taking a hold on his goons, Shaw had the helmet and Emma, who he had recently heard escaped the CIA facility, could turn into that damned diamond form, the other two had no sense of protection and one was a teleporter. If Charles could get a hold of him then he would be home free, Erik knew Charles realized that, he was a smart man after all, one of the smartest Erik had ever met.

_So since you're not here that must mean Shaw has you locked up without your powers…_

It was habit now to think the thinks he wanted Charles to hear louder than his other thoughts. Charles promised to never to enter his mind fully without permission but that didn't stop his telepathy from picking up certain thoughts that were louder than the others. Erik began to wonder what it must be like for Charles at the moment; he was cut off from his power so he may as well be human. What a shame that would be, to lose his powers or just kept unable to use them.

He continued shift though the papers and pictures until he found what he was looking for. The picture was of a mansion, it was smaller than Charles' but much older. As Erik recalled his exploration of the place in the picture he remembered a basement with a heavy metal door that lead to a room with three prison cells in it. Charles was probably there! Turning the picture over he looked for a written location, he always wrote a location on the back of the pictures. This one didn't have anything written on it.

Growling he shifted through his notes again looking for anything he might have written down about the place, he was normally so good at keeping his notes and everything organized. As he looked through the stacks he racked through his brain, trying to remember more about the place than just the basement. Nothing was coming to him and that was when he found something that was _not_ his. Tucked in the stack of notes where his information on the photo should have been was another photo.

_Charles…_

The photo was of the telepath slumped against a wall. He looked defeated the way his head hung down and his hair hid his face. Little did Erik know the reason Charles' head was hung and body slouched over was because he was asleep and hadn't been able to get onto the cot when the picture was taken. Panic and anger began to build as he looked at the picture of his captured friend. Flipping it over he saw there was writing on it.

_My dear Erik,  
>I thought you deserve to know your friend is alive and well. But if you come for him I will not hesitate to kill him.<em>

There was no signature but Erik didn't need one to know it had come from Shaw. That bastard must have sent the teleporter to take his notes and deliver the photo. Why hadn't he known the demonic mutant had been here? When had he even come? How did he know what to take? Questions filled Erik's mind as he stared at the picture of Charles. He looked so broken already and it had only been a few days since he was taken.

His anger surged, reaching dangerous heights. He heard the door to the study begin to open and he turned, hurling his glass at the door before he even thought about his actions.

Moira jumped back, pulling the door shut again when she saw the glass heading straight for her. The glass shattered against the thick wooden door, the contents that had managed to remain in the glass as it was thrown were now dripping down the door. "Erik, I'm coming in, don't throw anything else." Moira said, this time, announcing her presence instead of just entering the study like she was about to do before.

Entering, she looked down at the broken glass then around the room until her hazel eyes came to rest on Erik. His was anger evident on his face and in the quickened rise and fall of his chest. She didn't want to upset him farther, that would not be wise on her part and she knew that, but she also had crucial information from the CIA and Washington. Sadly none of that information was good and would probably only feed into Erik's current state.

"What is it?" His tone was harsh, demanding to know why she was bothering him at this late hour. Cautiously she approached him and took one of the seats on the opposite side of the desk. "Erik, you'll want to sit down." When he made no move to follow her suggestion she sighed, folding her hands in her lap in a business-like manner. "I just got off the phone with Washington; they're calling me in."

Erik's eyes narrowed as he stared down at her, not exactly following her trail of thought at the moment. "They need information; they're planning to launch a full scale attack..."

"Just like Shaw wanted."

"No," Moira shook her head at his interruption, "on mutants." Erik's eyes widened a fraction as he slowly lowered himself into the chair behind the desk. "What? How?" Moira's hazel eyes never left his, even as she took off the dog tags she always wore, in fear of Erik choking her as he had done on the beach when he had accused her of just letting them take Charles. "They're starting a mutant registration; every mutant must come forth with who they are, where they live and what their power is. They say it's to keep the nation safe, but I can't help but draw connections to what Hitler did to the Jewish people."

Erik's mind was already way ahead of hers. The government would force them to register who they were and what they powers were but then they would deem mutants too dangerous to live with humans and relocate them then then the camps would come. The smell of sweat and burning bodies filled his senses as he stared, not at Moira, but through her, into his tragic past in the camps. "Erik…" Very carefully, without making any sudden movements, Moira reached out and placed her hand over top of one of Erik's on the desk.

"We need to get Charles back; he can fix this before it even starts." She was right, Charles could fix it, they could walk into the government buildings and he could make them forget about mutants. Erik withdrew his hand from under hers and handed her the photo of the hideout he was certain they were keeping Charles in. "I remember there being a room full of cells in the basement, Shaw could have modified them like he did that helmet to keep Charles from using his power. If he was able to use his powers then he'd be here by now."

Moira stared at the picture, studying it as she nodded to what he was saying. Flipping the photo over she saw the back was blank. "Okay, where is this place?"

"I don't remember… And Shaw took my notes."

A confused expression flashed across the agent's face, "What do you mean?" Erik glanced down at the photo of Charles that was still on the top of his pile of papers. "I mean he sent his teleporter at some point and took my notes and left a message. I have notes about every one of his hideouts but this one." Moira's confused expression deepened, showing signs of anger, "What message?"

Erik picked up the photo of Charles and looked at it for a long moment then held it out for her to take. The moment Moira set eyes on the figure in the picture, her eyes widened and she covered her mouth to stifle a shocked gasp of the telepath's name. She was horrified to see Charles, her not-so-secret love-interest, look so broken. "On the back." She managed to tear her eyes away from the photo to flip it over and read the message.

"Shaw wouldn't really kill him, would he?" Erik could hear the worry and concern and something else in her voice. His eyes narrowed as he looked at her, a strange feeling that could only be described as jealousy pooling in his gut. Shaking his head he knocked the feeling away, now was not the time for those kinds of silly feelings, not with Charles in so much danger, and after all Charles had already clearly chosen him over her. He pressed two fingers to his lips remembering the softness of Charles' perfect red lips.

"He won't? Thank god..." Moira, who had been watching him, waiting for a response to her question took his head shake as her answer. She looked relieved but Erik had to break her from her delusions, Shaw really would kill Charles if he had to. "No, Moira, he would."

"But you just…"

"I was clearing my head."

Moira's expression sank and her shoulders slumped. "What do we do now?" Erik took the photo of Charles back from her and leaned back in his chair. "We get him back." He said nodding as he looked at the photo. "But you just said that Shaw would _kill _him if we tried. Erik, the man has Emma with him again, and who knows maybe he's managed to convert Charles over to his side too! He'll know when we're coming!"

Erik didn't want to laugh, not at a time like this, but he couldn't help the amused scoff that escaped him. Moira clearly didn't know Charles, "Moira, if Shaw had won Charles over the government would not be getting ready to announce mutant registration; it would be bombing Russia and the rest of the world for that matter." The agent gave a nod of understanding. "We need to figure out where this picture came from." She said as she set the photo of the mansion down on the desk. Erik looked at it from where he sat. "I'm going to look over my notes from the other places and see if the list of locations jogs my memory of what notes are missing."

"What should I do in the meantime? I mean Washington is calling me to report in with any information I have on you all." She frown, she would never turn them over or tell a soul where the Xavier mansion was but it would only be a matter of time before they tracked her here. "In the meantime go to sleep, it's late and there's nothing you can do." Moira stood and looked him dead in the eye, it was shocking how calm he was being about this when not too long ago he threw a glass at the door she was entering through.

"What do we tell the kids?" She asked as she looked to the door she'd left slightly open. "We tell them training will begin in the morning, there's nothing we can do until we find out where this place is so that we can find Charles and get him back so he can stop this mess the government is beginning." Moira nodded again before turning and walking out of the room. Stopping at the door she looked at the glass that was still on the floor then back at Erik. "You should get some sleep too." She suggested before slipping out the door, pulling it full shut behind her.

Erik leaned forward on the desk and looked at his hands before picking up the photo of Shaw's hideout. He set it down next to the one Shaw had left of Charles and covered his face with his hands, letting out an aggravated sigh.

_Where are you Charles..?_


	6. Training pI

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VI: Positive and Negative Reinforcement Training <strong>**p. I**

Sebastian Shaw was stretched out on an old fashioned sofa in the large living room of his hideout. The early morning sun streamed in the windows from over the mountains, it was a beautiful morning and normally Shaw would be staring out one of the many windows, he loved beauty. It was truly a shame that once his plan got properly underway most of the finer things in life would be destroyed some way or another.

Instead of gazing out the window this morning Shaw was preoccupied by looking over the notes that Azazel had stolen from Erik when he was delivering the picture. An amused smiled rested on his lips as he eyed the many papers. "My, my, Erik, you've done such a thorough job of tracking me down." He mused.

"Shaw?" The man in question looked up to see Emma standing in the doorway, the sunlight causing her pale skin and white outfit to almost glow and with her blonde hair that only things she was missing was a set of angel wings. Yes, Shaw loved beauty and made sure to surround himself with it. "Riptide and Angel have left on the mission you set for them, what are Azazel and I to do?"

Truth be told Emma was bored here, there was nothing to do with her time beside to please Shaw and give orders to the other three. Last night she had had a bit of fun toying with Charles in the basement until Shaw had kicked her out. The thought of getting an order involving the torment and ultimate breaking of Charles excited her. Emma grinned; she wanted to bring the other telepath to his knees, metaphorically speaking of course.

"Think of today as your day off. I'll have something for you to do by tonight." He said setting the papers down on the coffee table in front of him. "I'm going to see how our guest is doing." Shaw stood, grabbed his helmet and walked passed her without as much as a peck on the cheek.

Emma pursed her lips, she could tell Shaw took a great deal of interest in Charles, more than he ought to in fact. She couldn't help but wonder what Shaw was planning for the man; if he wanted he could have broken Charles a hundred times over already. Why was he being so gentle with him?

* * *

><p>Charles screamed in his sleep, tears running down his cheeks as he opened his eyes, his vision out of focus from sleep and the tears. He had no idea where he was at the moment, he was disoriented and still mostly asleep but strong arms were already wrapped tightly around him, pulling him into a sitting position. "Erik…" He sobbed clinging to the man holding him.<p>

"Erik, I had a nightmare…" He whispered burying himself in the warm, muscled chest of the other man. "It was terrible… You were dead and I was with Shaw… You were _dead_, Erik." The telepath's body shook with sobs that came from the pure fear of losing his closest friend, he never wanted Erik to be far from his side, especially since he learned the metal manipulator returned the secret feelings he had been hiding since the day they met and Charles first touched his mind.

Touched his mind…

Charles couldn't feel the other man's mind, it was blocked from him. "Erik..?" His voice was small as he leaned away to look up at the man's face. His bright blue eyes widened, finally in full focus. "Guess again." Shaw's tone was full of amusement but his gaze was almost sympathetic. Charles wanted to scream but nothing came out, he could only stare, horrified.

It took him a long few moments to realize he was still wrapped in Shaw's arms, not Erik's, but as soon as he did be began to struggle, pushing and kicking at him to get him away. Charles' whole body froze. He had just kicked his legs, he could feel his legs and he could move them! A smile of relief clung to his lips as more tears began to pool in the way of his vision.

"Think of it as an apology for Emma's prying behavior yesterday." Shaw whispered against his ear causing a shiver to run down the telepath's spine and the smile to vanish. The man pulled him close again into an almost warm embrace before letting go and standing. Charles was unable to stop the smile from returning and the quiet noise of glee that escaped him when he wiggled his toes under the blankets.

Shaw was standing by the cell's barred door now, watching Charles as he chewed on his lower lip, trying to hide his smile. The way his eyes sparkled in the dim light of the cell was breath taking and when he looked up at Shaw with those eyes and that smile Shaw couldn't help but stare at the telepath's beauty. He swung his legs over the side of the cot and looked down at them as if debating to stand or not.

"I am going to leave this door open," Shaw said drawing Charles' attention to back to him, "But if you leave this cell or try anything you'll lose them again."

Charles took a deep breath and nodded, "I understand…" He did understand, he understood that now would be the perfect time for escape, he just needed to get a hold of Azazel's mind and he would be home free with the use of his legs! If he could get out of the cell then everything would be easier and he had the perfect excuse to use. "Shower… I… can I get a shower, a proper shave maybe?"

He needed both, he felt disgusting, sure Shaw had given him something to wear other than his jump suit but he only had the water from the sink to wash himself with. He touched his own face feeling the rough stubble that had formed over the last few days. "Please…" He finished. If Shaw fell for this innocent act then he'd be set.

Shaw's eyes narrowed and Charles looked down as if he was a child about to get scolding by a parent. It was truly too adorable. "Tonight. If you do as I say." Charles looked up at him and smiled.

Perfect. Tonight he would finally escape.

* * *

><p>Charles stood, smiling at the dull ache of the muscles in his legs; he couldn't get enough of it. Slowly he made his way to the small sink that was in the cell. It had been days since he saw himself, he had his mobility back for hours but he just now decided to look at the damage. There was a faint bruise on his cheek where Shaw hand back handed him yesterday for biting him. He really did need a nice shave, stubble covered his face, taking away his boyish features but still above all else he needed that shower he was promised.<p>

Frowning he turned on the sink and splashed water on his face, then ran his wet hands through his hair. It felt good, cooling. Looking to the open cell door he thought about waiting beside the large metal door and jumping Shaw when he came in. He let the thought slide away as he felt a drop of water fall from his chin and hit one of his bare feet. What if he couldn't get Shaw's helmet off in time again? He'd lose his legs again and be trapped. If he played along for now Shaw would let him get a full shower and then he could go home.

He could already imagine the feeling of the fresh, cool water running down his entire body. Then fresh air as he escaped. Tilting his head back Charles took in a deep, relaxing breath as if he were outside right then, soaking up the warming rays of sun.

Someone cleared their throat and Charles swirled around, stumbling back against the sink as he stared at the faces of Shaw and the diamond Emma. Charles felt Emma enter his mind in an almost painful way, she was searching to see if he stepped passed the opened cell door. He hadn't and that seemed to displease her. "He's been a good little pet." She said numbly and looked at Shaw who grinned at Charles. "It seems you get your wish, Charlie."

Charles watched as Emma walked through the metal door that he would soon be walking through. His heart pounded in his chest in excitement for getting out of this awful room. He walked over to the cell door as if to follow Emma but Shaw stepped in the way. Charles immediately stopped, looking confused up at the taller man.

His eyes bore into Charles' as if he could see into his mind, into the places Emma had not gone, the places where he was planning his escape. It made his throat run dry and the fear from yesterday begin to simmer in his gut. The telepath licked his too dry lips, noticing how Shaw's gaze wavered for a moment, moving to watch his tongue dart out. Shaw looked directly into Charles' eyes again.

"If you behave through this I might let you sleep in an actual bed." Charles forced a smile as if he was grateful for the offer. Shaw's eyes narrowed slightly as if he knew Charles was faking that grateful smile, knew he was planning an escape. The corners of his eyes wrinkled as a wide grin spread across his face. "Good, now come." Shaw grabbed Charles' arm, just above his wrist, and pulled him out of the large metal door for the first time.

* * *

><p>Charles was pulled into a large room. It was simply decorated to accommodate the many large windows that took up most of the wall space. A large bed was pressed to the only wall that didn't have any windows, mostly because there was two doors on that same wall, one a bathroom the other a closet, the other walls were covered in huge windows. The biggest taking up 80% of the wall space, out that window was a gorgeous a moonlit lake, a small town settled across it and snow tipped mountains in the not-so-far distance.<p>

The scene that stretched out before him took his breath away and he took a few steps closer. Shaw had let his iron grip on the telepath go once they had entered the room, giving Charles free range to go anywhere he pleased. The view was so beautiful, then again anything beats days of being locking in a cell without so much as a small window to look out. Charles looked over his shoulder at Shaw who was watching him like a hawk from under the shadow of the helmet.

Looking back at the window he reached out with his mind until he found Azazel. He smiled faintly to himself as he buried himself into the mutant's mind like a parasite, just waiting to take full control. He just needed to wait until he was alone. "Strip." Charles felt his blood begin to chill and a shudder pass through him, slowly he turned to face the man that had spoken. "Excuse me?" Shaw took a few steps closer and Charles stepped back from the man, keeping the same distance between them as before. "Take your clothes off so you can get a shower."

"Oh, okay, I'll be in the bathroom then." Charles smiled, relieved that he had seemingly misinterpreted the command. He chewed his bottom lip as he headed toward the doors next to the bed; he'd just have to guess which one was the adjoining bathroom. "No," Shaw grabbed Charles' arm as he walked passed him and pulled the telepath back closer to him, "here." The slight relief he had felt before quickly drained from him and discomfort and fear took a hold of him as he looked up at Shaw who was gazing down at him with hunger written on his otherwise cold features.

"Shaw… I don't think that I…"

"If you want to keep your mobility and shower then do it."

Shaw's voice was harsh, with a hint of amusement as he watched the telepath squirm in discomfort. He knew he held all of the cards but Charles still had one trick up his sleeve; he just had to get through _this_.

Taking a deep breath Charles pulled his arm from Shaw's grasp, and pulled his fitted white shirt off over his head. In an instant he could feel Shaw's eyes all over him and he shuddered, flushing in embarrassment. Charles had pale skin, the beautiful kind that gave off a fade glow when soaked in the moonlight that streamed in through the windows. His hands hesitantly moved to the button and zipper of his pants. He hated this, the feeling of being vulnerable and his fears rising to the surface again.

Stepping out of his pants that pooled around his ankles Charles stood in front of Shaw in only his boxers. He clung to the thought that he only had to deal with this until Shaw left him alone in the shower, everything would go according to plan then, and he just had to make it to the bathroom without giving into his fears of what this man might do to him.

"All of your clothes, Charlie-boy." Shaw grinned meeting the telepath's gaze. He could see the fear in Charles' eyes and it almost made him laugh. Something in the way the telepath looked so utterly defeated made Shaw want to grab him, force him up against the wide window and take him, Charles would scream and cry, probably beg for Erik to save him, but that would only make Shaw take him rougher and make him bleed.

Shaw let those thought slip from his head, after all Charles was being such a good boy and following orders so well, good boys didn't get punished. Shaw watched as he slid the boxers down and stepped out of them as well. He could see Charles' body was trembling, it could have been from the cold, the room was awfully chilly, or it could be from the fear that was probably slowly over coming him as he stood naked in front of his captor. Shaw preferred the latter thought.

"There, I… I did as you asked now may I please just get my shower?" The telepath lowered his eyes, unable to meet Shaw's intense gaze, it wouldn't matter if he did though, Shaw wasn't looking at the man's face but at the full picture. His steel blue eyes slowly raked over the pale skin, committing everything to memory. Instead of answer the taller mutant reached out and grabbed Charles' forearm, roughly pulling him close.

A small gasp of pain and fear escaped the telepath and a deep blush of embarrassment appeared across his cheeks when he stumbled, his body pressed up against Shaw's. His mind ran a mile a minute, he was completely exposed and at Shaw's mercy, nothing good could come of this. "Right this way." The man said as he led Charles into the bathroom. This was a slight set back in Charles' plan; he'd been hoping to be dressed when he got Azazel to teleport him out, but as a solution he just decided to have Azazel take him to his own bedroom in his mansion so he could get dressed.

Clothes weren't the biggest of his worries though. Once in the bathroom Shaw shoved him toward the shower stall while Shaw took a seat on the closed lid of the toilet to watch him. He wouldn't let this telepath out of his sight, not while Azazel was within the telepath's mind reach. "Can I have some privacy?" Charles inquired as he stepped into the shower hesitantly. "No," Shaw answered simply before adding, "And don't close the shower door."

Charles swallowed hard; the chance of his plan working was getting slimmer and slimmer. He turned the shower head on and shivered as cold water hit him, luckily the water warmed fast. The water felt so amazing as it ran down his sore body that Charles couldn't resist the quiet moan that escaped him. As he enjoyed the feeling of the water and he tried his hardest to block out the fact Shaw's eyes were on his very movement. The way the water slid over the curves of Charles' faint muscles, dripped from his hair and the sound of the soft moan all sent arousing heat directly to Shaw's groin.

He washed his hair and his body, not missing an inch of skin. The most interesting thing he did in the shower was something Shaw couldn't see, it was what was going on in his mind. He was fixing his plan to the last detail.

Just as he finished rinsing off the soap bubbles Azazel appeared just outside of the shower, catching Shaw completely off guard. The demonic mutant had a towel in his hands as he reached out to take a hold of Charles so he could teleport them away. The movements where quick, well thought out and went just as planned. Azazel pulled Charles to him and they disappeared into a bamf of black and red smoke.

* * *

><p>When they appeared in their destination Charles was dizzy, wrapped in the warm towel. The telepath smiled, it had worked, and he was home free. Slowly he opened his eyes and stared in horror. He was back in his cell in the basement, Emma smiling sweetly at him from where she sat on the cot again. "Did you really think you could get away that easily?"<p>

Emma stood, turning into her diamond form as she walked closer to him. "We reward good behavior here, but rule breakers… They get punished." She grinned, her diamond teeth sparkling in the dim light of the cell.

Charles stared up at her with wide, terrified, blue eyes, his body trembling uncontrollably as Azazel grabbed him again, this time restraining his arms and keeping him from running. The metal door swing shut then the harsh, disappointed tone of Shaw's voice filled the room,

"How very disappointing…"


	7. Training pII

**NOTE: My Shaw **_**appears**_** younger due to his mutation so he looks roughly 35-37, Charles is 24 and Erik is about 29. In my brain Charles found 5 y.o. Raven at age 8 and at that same time Erik was 13. **

**Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VII: Positive and Negative Reinforcement Training <strong>**p. II**

Emma Frost smiled. She was pleased with herself because she had managed to foil a brilliant escape attempt. Unlike Charles, who took pride in invading one's mind without them knowing, she enjoyed causing pain as she entered a mind, but that didn't mean she couldn't do it Charles' way. She had been in Azazel's mind, long before the other telepath, briefing him on what was about to happen. She had seen Charles' plan when she was in his mind to see if he had broken Shaw's rule. Poor boy never saw it coming.

The scream that filled the room made Emma's smile grow. She had control of Azazel the whole time during Charles' little plan; she had only cast the illusion that Charles had control. She was truly offended that the other telepath had underestimated her or didn't take her into account at all so as another scream was ripped from him she giggled with joy.

She watched from the cot as Azazel taught Charles a lesson that would soon be continued by Shaw. She couldn't wait for the older man to take over; he was much more merciless in his methods. Gaze darting over to Shaw she looked him over, his expression showed his was bored, perhaps even a little annoyed but his eyes spoke of disappointment, as if he had been expecting the telepath not to pull something like this.

Emma was glad he had tried to escape; this made things more fun for her. She knew Charles was a stronger telepath than she was and Shaw would easily replace her with him if he gave in. Emma hoped he wouldn't so that not only would she keep her position but she would be able to be witness to moments like this.

Charles' legs finally gave out and he slumped to the floor of the cell. His arms shook as he tried to keep his upper body off the floor. His whole body was trembling from pain and fear of what was yet to come during this punishment. Azazel's boot came in harsh contact with his ribs and his body collapsed to the side, he bit his lip to stifle a cry of pain. Azazel pushed him onto his back with his foot, which came to rest on Charles' chest before lifting again, readying to stomp down on the telepath's sternum.

"That's enough, Azazel." The demonic mutant looked over toward Shaw and nodded, awaiting farther orders. Charles turned his head to look at the man leaning on the cell door; his arms were crossed over his chest, relaxing back as he wore an expression of boredom on his shadowed face. It was as if Shaw didn't care that he was in pain, that his pale skin was already forming bruises, or the fact he possibly had a few cracked ribs and it hurt to breathe.

He bit his lip again to keep his chin from trembling and closed his eyes, turning his head away to keep from letting any tears fall as Shaw's cold gaze fell upon him. He could feel the gaze bore into him and the disappointment that went with it. "St-stop staring… at me… like that." He whispered brokenly under his breath, too quiet for anyone to hear.

Well, no one besides Emma, who grinned at the other telepath's distress. She watched Charles' face contort in pain each time he took in a deep breath of air. "So, Shaw is it your turn to punish him?" Emma had been aching to see Shaw's powers at work, hearing tales of Erik's training made her want to see what he would do to the other telepath to make him breakdown.

"Azazel, take him to his new room." Shaw ordered, not paying Emma's question any mind at all. "Shaw, what are you doing?" Emma stood, looing from Azazel, who was lifting the beaten telepath, to her leader, who still leaning against the barred door. "He'll be a good boy." Shaw uncrossed his arms and reached out, stroking Charles' hair as Azazel carried him toward the metal door. Only thing bad about this room was that not only was it telepath proof when the door was shut it was also teleport proof.

Emma was outraged that Shaw was seemingly not going to do anything to the telepath that had just tried to escape. "Those bruises will heal in a few days, Shaw. That was not a lesson that he will take to heart and keep him from trying it again." She marched up to the man glaring at him and his amused cocky smile. "Emma, it's not like you to get so angry…" He trailed off as he took a gentle hold on her chin, his amusement even more evident on his face.

Charles cried out as Azazel opened the door to leave, it grabbed Shaw's full attention, pulling it away from Emma. He noted that Azazel was staring in confusion at the man squirming in pain in his arms while all he did was hold him. Shaw's gaze turned cold as he looked back at Emma who was smiling innocently at him. "Emma." His voice was full of warming as he eyed her.

The female telepath sent one last painful jolt into Charles' mind as she withdrew her own mind. When he cried out one last time her innocent smile twisted with an element of cruelty. Shaw's eyes narrowed giving her a piercing glare as he turned and followed Azazel. Emma sighed dramatically and followed, stopping when Shaw stopped. He looked at her from under the shadow of the helmet with a cold stare before slipping out the door, shutting it behind him and leaving her inside.

Emma's eyes widened and she rushed over to the door, banging her fist against it. "Shaw! You bastard open the door." A harsh chuckle drifted through the door, "I'll check on you in the morning."

Shaw smiled to himself as he listened to Emma banging her fist on the metal door for a moment before heading out of the basement. Azazel had already teleported Charles to the window covered room, where Shaw was heading now. Emma had been wrong; Shaw wasn't done with teaching Charles a lesson. He knew the telepath would try again unless it was burned inside his brain to _never_ try to leave again, to _never_ try to leave _him_ again.

Shaw opened the door and looked around the large room. Azazel had gone, probably to be out of Charles' mind's reach so that he couldn't be controlled again. Sitting on the edge of the large bed was the telepath, his head was hung, slightly wet brown hair in the way of his face, one of his hands clinging to the towel that was loosely wrapped around his waist. His pale skin was covered in bruises and goose bumps as his body shivered from the cold air licking at his skin.

When Shaw moved closer Charles looked up. His eyes were breath-taking. The deep blue pools swirled with emotions that were hidden behind them; tears that wouldn't fall made them sparkle even more than normal in the light of the moon. Shaw kept a blank face as if unaffected by the beautiful set fixed on him but he couldn't help but wonder what those eyes looked like when they were fixed on Erik.

Instead of walking up to the shivering telepath Shaw walked to the closet and pulled out something warm for Charles to wear; he didn't want the man to catch a cold. When he handed over the clothes Charles looked at him with those eyes and a small smile on those trembling red lips, "Thank you…" His accent was heavier than normal; averting his gaze the telepath cleared his throat.

Charles was angry with himself; he had just thanked the man that was keeping him captive and had killed his friends and Erik. He had finally accepted they were dead because he had seen those same images that Emma had shown him when he had been in Azazel's mind. His heart ached and more tears threatened to form at the thought, quickly he pushed it aside, he wouldn't cry anymore, he looked weak enough.

Staring at the clothes in his hands he shivered again, they would make sure he stayed warm, but why was Shaw giving them to him? He had tried to escape and as punishment Azazel had beaten him, leaving him covered in dark purple and blue bruises, and Emma had assaulted his mind, leaving him feeling weaker and more exposed than ever. But was that all that was going to happen? He doubted it.

Setting the clothes down beside him he stood, again trying to ignore Shaw's stare as he remove his towel and pulled on a fresh pair of boxers. A pair of socks, pants, an undershirt and an overly large pullover quickly followed suit. He was dressed completely in white but he still managed to look as pale as a ghost. _So much for white making your skin look darker_, he thought slightly amused until he remember the man standing not too far from him.

When Charles looked at Shaw the man looked the same as always, cold amusement written on his shadowed face, arms crossed over his broad chest and that damned helmet rested snugly on his head. Adjusting the pullover so that the overstretched neck hole covered at least one of his shoulders he sat back on the edge of the bed.

The silence between them was torturous but at least Charles wasn't in complete silence anymore. He could hear the thoughts coming from the town across the lake in the back of his mind. Emma had destroyed his mental shields while she was rooting around in his mind so even if he wanted to, which he didn't, he couldn't block them out. The thoughts were very faint since their owners were so far away but they were welcomed after days of being unable to hear anyone's thoughts but his own and, for a brief time, Azazel's.

His eyes slipped shut as sleep began calling him; he was tired and aching both mentally and physically. His head throbbed painfully when he felt a strong presence close by, the emotions and thoughts were controlled and blocked from him but he could still feel the person there… He opened his eyes and looked up at the man standing before him.

Shaw had taken off his helmet.

Charles could do nothing but stare. The man in front of him was far more handsome when the shadow of the helmet didn't block out most of his face. His dark brown hair that was usually combed back and kept neat was a mess due to the helmet and the hand that he now ran through it to _try_ to fix it. Charles knew he was so much older than he looked, having seen him older with a mustache in many of Erik's memories, at the moment he looked no older than his late thirties.

The telepath shuddered when a weird feeling formed in his gut as he forced himself to look away from the man that was drawing closer. What was he doing? Shaw's biggest defense was gone and here he was thinking how handsome the man was! Charles could have slapped himself.

The moment Charles began to try to break through Shaw's mental defenses, developed from years of having Emma as a companion, the back of the man's hand came crashing down against his cheek. The backhand had more force than the last and all of Azazel's punches or kicks. Charles had barely recovered when Shaw's long fingers closed around his neck, squeezing just enough to make breathing difficult, "I did not take the helmet off for you to go snooping around in my mind."

Charles dug his short nails into the man's wrist, trying to pull himself free but Shaw had and iron clad grip on his neck that only tightened. He lost his concentration on Shaw's mind when the man shoved him back against the bed then grabbed him by the neck again. He couldn't breathe at all this time, the grip was too tight. Fear and panic overwhelmed him as he desperately tried to kick Shaw away or pull his hand off of him.

Shaw watched Charles struggle to get air, to get him away and he smiled. Easily moving between the telepath's legs to keep from getting kicked he leaned down closer to the pinned man. "Come on, Charlie, make me stop or give in completely." Shaw's free hand slipped beneath the other man's back. He laughed seeing the fear in the telepath's eyes.

Charles was able to breathe enough to keep from giving into the unconsciousness that was threatening to overtake him. But when he felt Shaw's hand on his lower back he could have screamed, he didn't want to lose his legs again, not after he had just gotten them back! He couldn't tell Shaw to stop with his hand around his neck, he couldn't make Shaw stop when he couldn't get inside his mind and he couldn't physically make him stop. He didn't want to lose his legs again…

But Shaw hadn't been planning to take his legs, what he had been planning was much worse.

A surge of energy shot through Charles' nervous system. He screamed, eyes rolling back in his skull, as his body felt as though every atom he was made of was being ripped apart. Painful aftershocks rippled through him as he whimpered, he was so lost to the pain he hadn't realized that Shaw had let go of his neck and was now just watching him wither. After the pain settled a little more he opened his eyes, not realizing when he had closed them and glared up at Shaw, even as tears leaked from the corners of his eyes.

"Is this what you want Charles?" Shaw grabbed a hold of the telepath's arm sending another energy shock through him. Again Charles cried out as the pain that spread throughout his entire body, leaving him trembling with more of the painful after aftershocks. Shaw smiled and let go of Charles' arm to cup the telepath's cheek almost soothingly.

"Or is this?" A shape feeling shot through his mind, only this time it wasn't painful. The feeling was like nothing he'd ever felt before, it expanded his mind far greater than he had ever been able to even with Cerebro. His eyes rolled back in his skull again as he moaned at the overwhelming feeling of all the minds he now had access to. The minds filled his with a million thoughts, feelings and memories. His back arched off the bed and his hands crawled at the front of Shaw's shirt. "I can give you pain, or I can give you power. Join me and you never had to feel pain again."

The other minds slowly faded back to the way they had been before as Charles came down from whatever Shaw had done to him. Breathing heavily, Charles' almost peaceful expression contorted into a scowl of disgust as he spat in the other man's face. "_Screw you_."

Shaw wiped the spit off his cheek and his eyes narrowing dangerously. "I was hoping a smart boy like you would see reason." Charles' blue eyes were filled with hate as he stared up at the man. Seeing this, a grin slowly spread its way over Shaw's lips. "I like it better when there is fear in those pretty little eyes of yours and when that voice is screaming." Shaw grabbed Charles just as he tried to move to get away. He shot painful surges of energy throughout Charles' body one after the other after the other, making the telepath scream until his throat was raw.

* * *

><p>Shaw looked down at the man passed out on the large bed. His body was still trembling from all the pain he had been exposed to in such a short amount of time. Shaw watched as the telepath's body tried to recover. A faint frown tugged at the corner of his lips as he picked the unconscious man up and repositioned him on the bed so that his head rested on a soft pillow.<p>

He leaned in closer but stopped feeling hands pressed against him. "N-n… No m-ore." Charles' voice sound like that of a scared child's as his trembling hands pushed weakly at Shaw's chest, trying to get him away. "Hush now, Charlie." Shaw whispered as he took one of Charles' hands and pressed a kiss to his palm. Sparkling crystal blue pools slowly opened to stare at Shaw who kissed his bruised wrist. The telepath openly whimpered when Shaw pressed his lips to a very tender bruise on the crook of his neck. "Don't worry Charlie; there won't be any more pain tonight."

Shaw watched as Charles' blue eyes rolled back and his eyelids slipped shut. He smirked as he still held onto one of Charles' hands but the other was clutching tightly onto his suit jacket. "If you give me what I want then there won't be any at all." He mused running a hand through Charles' soft, messy hair. The silken strands fell between his long fingers until he grabbed a handful and tugged the telepath's head back.

Charles had been half way between conscience and unconscious when Shaw spoke; he had heard him but didn't understand the meaning behind those words. His eyes opened again when he felt a sharp tug of his hair and found himself staring into the cold blue that was his captor's eyes. Black dots surrounded his vision, blurring everything around the edges.

But all of his senses became sharp the instant Shaw's lips claimed his. His body became tense as his mind filled with thoughts of how he could make Shaw stop, he could bite Shaw's lip until he bled or slap him or turn his head away…

Slowly, he let himself melt completely into the kiss that he was returning.


	8. Last Desperate Attempt

**PLEASE READ: There is a time difference between where Erik is and where Charles is so this chapter is actually happening pretty much at the same time last chapter happened (Confusing I know, sorry but this'll help explain the part about Azazel in this chapter.)**

**Anyway, as always, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VIII: Last Desperate Attempt <strong>

Day slowly broke over the treetops, sending the golden light of the sun through the large windows of the mansion. Dust that hung in the air caught the light, showing how old the mansion really was. It was still early but most of the inhabitants of the house were up and scavenging for food down in the kitchen. All were rested and ready for a day of training, they would need to if they wanted to take down Shaw and save their beloved Professor.

Charles was no only a teacher to them but he was like a father figure to some of them even though he was only a few years older than them. They all loved him and wanted to get him back as soon as possible.

Over bowls of cereal and plates of whatever was left in the refrigerator from last night's meal they chatted about ways to get the man back home in one piece. "I bet Shaw killed him…" The sentence was one on all of their minds but one no one was willing to say out loud for fear of killing the mood until the blond boy finally voiced it.

Alex wasn't normally one to keep quiet but since the beach he hadn't been himself. When he had woken up and found Charles had been taken he suggested every type of plan to get off the beach and get him back. The telepath meant a lot more to him than most of the others realized. He had pulled him from jail, not caring what he had done to get in it in the first place, and given him a real home, a family. He knew Charles wouldn't give in, wouldn't stop fighting and he had seen what Shaw had done to Darwin when they had tried to fight back. It was only logical to him to assume the telepath was already dead.

"Alex, Shaw won't kill my brother, we'll find him and bring him back." Raven said looking over at the blond, whose eyes were fixed on his cereal. Over the last few days Raven was the one trying to keep everyone's spirit up by staying uncharacteristically optimistic, of course Sean was doing the same but in more of a 'class clown' way. "Charles is stronger than he looks." Moira added as she walked into the dining room setting her plate down before taking a seat, the seat Charles normally sat at. Sean looked around the table and sighed, "What if Alex is right though?" Everyone looked at him with surprise written on their faces, even Alex. If Alex and Sean weren't acting insane together than Sean was on his own, he was always cheerful and a bit of an airhead, the fact he was thinking of something as serious as Charles death was a shocker to everyone.

"He's not!" Raven snapped making sure to end that conversation before it spiraled out of control any more than it had already started to. She had thought about all the possibilities and results of them going to find her brother and had already cried enough over the thought of finding out he was dead. She had sworn to herself that if Shaw killed Charles then Erik's revenge would mean nothing to her and she would rip the man's head off herself.

"By the way, have any of you seen Erik?" She asked looking around the table before taking a bit of her cereal. "He was in Charles' study last night, I'm not sure if he went to bed or not." Moira said was a frown, very sure that he hadn't. Raven nodded as she plotted out the next few hours of the day. First, she'd finish her breakfast, then grab a shower and then try her best to comfort Erik, who was taking the loss of Charles, his best friend, the hardest.

* * *

><p>Day had come and now it was nearly noon but still Erik had not put his notes down for a second. He hadn't gotten any sleep, choosing instead to look over each piece of paper several times, making sure to miss absolutely nothing. All he found that he could remember about that particular hideout was Switzerland. Switzerland was not enough to go on, if he could remember what town or city was closest to the hideout then they could be on their way right now to turn it upside down until they found where Charles was locked away.<p>

He cursed internally at himself as he stood up from the desk. Anger boiled in his gut and rose until it began to consume him entirely like it had so many times before he met Charles. With the telepath gone there was no one to help put out the fire of his rage. Letting go of a growl of aggravation he kicked the sturdy wood desk only to curse himself more as he hissed from the slight pain.

He was acting without thinking, he knew that kicking the desk was going to hurt and piss him off more but still he did it, last night he had thrown a glass at Moira before he knew it was her, but he didn't regret that as much as he regretted kicking the desk.

_Damn it, damn it, damn it all!_

Where was Charles? His memory couldn't have gotten this bad after two months of not being on his own but then again it had been two months with Charles. The telepath had a way of pushing all thoughts out of Erik's head unless the thoughts involved him. Maybe it was the way he looked at Erik with those sparkling eyes or the way his fingers twitched when he let go of a chess piece after moving it as if he regretted placing it there for a split second, or maybe it was just Charles. Maybe it was everything that made the telepath who he was that caused Erik's mind to go blank, making him forget about his never ending hunting for Shaw and the other Nazis.

Charles' smile was in his head now; he needed to see it again. Two kisses were all the two had together but Erik wasn't sure what he would do if he lost the other man now. They never got the chance to tell each other how they really felt. He couldn't be sure if it was love or just lust for the telepath but for Erik, he knew it was love; he had never really been in love before, not besides the love he had as a son and brother to his family, but he still knew.

Slamming his fists down on the desk he growled again, a scowl written all over his face. He needed to get Charles back, needed to know that he was safely by his side, needed to know the telepath was _his_.

"Hey. How are you doing, Erik?" Raven's voice drifted over to him from the doorway where she was leaning. Looking over at her he took in the naked blue scaled form that was her true self. He was proud she was embracing it but it had caused Raven to get in a fight with Charles the night before the beach and he could easily tell that had been constantly on her mind these last few days without him. For that he felt slightly guilty.

When she got no answer she walked over closer to him, avoiding the glass from the night before without even realizing it was there. Placing a hand on his shoulder she leaned up and kissed him. When he didn't respond to the kiss either she pulled away and took a half step back. "Erik, what's wrong?"

"I don't have time for you, Raven." He snapped, he didn't really mean to be so harsh but he didn't want to deal with her or her crush on him right now. He wanted to focus. He never should have kissed her the night she offered herself to him, that had sealed his fate as her love-interest which was not a smart move when he was in love with her brother. He scowled again, hating that the feeling of Charles' lips was now replaced with the feeling of hers. "What's gotten into you?" She sounded hurt but he couldn't bring himself to really care, he had more important things to work on like his memory.

"Erik!" Charles' voice filled the room, instantly grabbing the metal manipulator's attention. The telepath stood in front of the desk, his hands on his hips in an almost feminine fashion. Erik knew it was Raven but that knowledge didn't stop his expression from softening somewhat and his heart from beating a little faster. "Raven change back now."

"Not until you answer me."

"Change. Back."

"No!"

Erik marched up to the fake Charles, glaring down at him. "Change back right now, Raven." He could hear his heart beating in his head as he gazed down at the fake telepath before him who pouted in response to the command. That pout on Charles' face was too much for him to resist. Grabbing Charles he pulled him close and crushed their lips together.

The kiss quickly grew heated when Charles responded. But just as Erik was lacing his fingers into the soft brown curls the curls began to grow long and became straight and the soft red lips against his changed. Pulling back from the kiss he found himself looking at Raven again. Pushing her away from him he made an almost disgusted noise.

"Why will you kiss me when I'm _him_ but not when I'm _me_?" She snapped, anger rising in her voice with every word, her face full of rage and slight hurt. Instead of answering her Erik turned his back on her and walked over to the messy desk. It took a few long moments of silence before the answer to her own question seemed to dawn on her. Shock quickly replaced her angry expression. "You love my brother, don't you?" Her voice was soft this time, the anger completely gone from it and surprisingly there was not even the slightest hint of disgust in her tone. Still Erik remained silent, picking up a few of his papers "You are!"

"Raven now is not the time for…" Erik trailed off when there was a loud bamf from behind him. He looked at Raven who covered her mouth to stifle a shriek before turning around to see Azazel standing before him.

* * *

><p>Azazel had carried Charles to the bed once they appeared in the room. The telepath felt dizzy from teleporting just as he had the first time when his escape plan had been ruined and they appeared in the cell instead of his room. The demonic looking mutant set him down on the edge of the bed and Charles adjusted his towel, making sure it was wrapped tightly around his waist.<p>

The other mutant's gray eyes never left Charles, boring into him with a glare of mistrust and hatred from almost being used as a form of escape.

Charles looked around the man, to the door, it was still shut and he couldn't hear Shaw's footstep yet. With a faint smile he made eye contact with the man before him and raised two fingers to his temple. He needed the gesture more than ever to help focus his thoughts since Emma had ruined his mental walls completely and as a result he barely had proper control of his power.

Entering Azazel's mind he froze the man and began searching for any trances of Emma's mind keeping tabs on Azazel. He was unaware that at the moment Shaw was locking Emma in the telepath proof cell. When he found no trace of her he bit back a smile. "Go and find Erik and the others. If they're alive bring them here." He prayed they were alive even though he knew those chances were slim.

Azazel nodded his head and vanished with a bamf of black and red smoke. Charles stifled a joyous squeal with his hands. Hearing footsteps that could only be Shaw's he bowed his head as he suppressed his smile.

If Erik was alive he'd be with him soon.

* * *

><p>Erik quickly drew on his power, readying every metal object in the room to be used as a weapon if the teleporter decided to attack. The metal manipulator stared in confusion when all Azazel did was hold a hand out for him to take and the other for Raven, who quickly walked over and grabbed the offered hand. "What are you doing?"<p>

"Erik, Charles clearly sent him! Why else would he be here and not attack us on sight?" Raven's reasoning had flaws, the mutant could be there to take them somewhere that wasn't to Charles but would lead to their deaths. Shaw was crafty; he could be taking advantage of their hope that they could save Charles. "Raven, it's a trap." The shape shifter shook her head and reached out grabbing Erik by the wrist.

They appeared in the middle of the living room where everyone but Hank was. Erik quickly pulled away from Raven's gasp, stumbling a few steps back, slightly dizzy from the sudden change of surroundings. "Whoa!" Sean and Alex jumped to their feet ready to attack on Erik's command. Moira grabbed her gun ready to pull it out as she glared at the demonic looking man. She was still angry for what had happened on the plane when Azazel took Charles. "Guys, calm down." Raven said holding her hand, that wasn't clutching the red mutant's, up in a diplomatic manner. "I think Charles sent him."

"You _think_?"

"Yeah, but Sean, I know my brother, he's smart he must have gotten control of Azazel long enough to order him to do something."

"Something like kill us! Raven this could be Shaw's doing!"

"Alex, have faith in Charles."

The blond seemed taken aback by the comeback, he wanted to believe this was Charles' doing but there was a greater chance that this was just Shaw screwing with them. He looked at Erik whose gaze was flickering between Raven and Azazel, clearly not trusting the latter while placing complete faith in the former. "What do we have to lose?" Sean exclaimed as he took a hold of Raven's hand enthusiastically. The ginger laughed as he looked at the awe-struck Alex who, after recovering from the ginger's clear how of stupidity, quickly answered him with, "Our lives!"

Erik's mind drifted to the message on the back of the photo of Charles that was still upstairs on the desk. If Charles had sent Azazel this would probably be their only chance at getting him back without Shaw having time to react. Erik looked at Alex and Moira who were both watching him to see what he would do. With a nod to them both he grabbed Azazel's free hand and held his other out to Alex. "Let's go get Charles back." He said reassuringly to the weary teen.

"We need to get Hank." Alex said as he hesitantly grabbed Erik's hand. When Moira took Sean's hand they were instantly teleported to the lab where Hank was nose deep in an experiment that went flying when he saw Azazel and the others.

The blue furred mutant growled, golden eyes narrowing. "What's going on?" Raven smiled at him before answering, "We're getting Charles back." Hank's glare softened when he looked at Raven, clearly unsure why they all seemingly trusted a mutant that had tried to kill them then taken their leader captive. "Hurry up." Sean whined as Alex held his hand out for Hank to take. Hank, again, glared at Azazel whose face stayed neutral as he regarded the blue beast.

The second Hank's hand touched Alex's there was a loud bamf and they vanished into a cloud of smoke, leaving the mansion behind with the soul intent of saving Charles.


	9. Their Fallen Leader

**NOTE: The fucking telepath has agreed to FINALLY stop plot-blocking. YES! My main plot can FINALLY begin! **

**Anyway, enjoy… and don't kill me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IX: Their fallen Leader<strong>

Charles' thin frame was wrapped tightly in the thick sheets and fluffy white comforter of the large bed in the windowed room. Softly whispered thoughts and dreams from the town lazily trickled into his mind through his weakened shields. Holding one pillow tightly to his chest and another between his knees, Charles watched the moon's reflection ghost over the gentle ripples of the lake. He was tired but sleep wouldn't come due to the agonizing aching that spread throughout every inch of his body with each labored beat of his heart and rise of his chest as he took a breath.

He hated himself. He was weak. He was pathetic. He was downright disgusting. Just a short while ago he'd been out of his mind from the pain and was willing to do anything to make it stop. _Anything_. He had kissed Shaw, had let that madman run his hands all over his body, through his hair, under his large pullover and undershirt and down his legs until he was arching and begging for him to keep touching him as long as it was like that and not painful. Whatever pride the telepath had left in him was completely shattered the moment a quiet moan passed his lips while the man's hands explored every curve, every muscle and bruise his body had to offer.

Charles closed his eyes, his eyelids too heavy to keep open now. A very faint smile formed of his beautifully red lips at the thought of sleep finally coming to his rescue. Maybe if he fell asleep he wouldn't wake up again. Maybe his heart would stop; it was already fluttering enough due to the remaining trimmers from the energy surges. Charles sighed, the smile vanishing.

He had sworn to himself the first day he was in the cell that he wouldn't break, that he wouldn't give in and join Shaw. Now his body was begging his mind to just give in and accept what Shaw had to offer, at least that way he wouldn't have to undergo any more pain. He didn't know what to do to or what to think at the moment.

Soon his mind flickered to the few moments he had been alone with Azazel's unguarded mind. Maybe he should have just had Azazel take him to the mansion instead of sending him after something that couldn't be found. Charles knew that both options, that were available to him at the time, were stupid and pointless. Erik and the others were more than likely dead. He had accepted that but he couldn't stop that tiny spark of hope he still had that they might be alive. If he had Azazel take him to the mansion Shaw would have just sent Azazel after him to bring him back again.

He thought if he sent Azazel to find Erik and the others alive then the teleporter would bring them here that way they could defeat Shaw here and now and then they could all go home. Everything would be okay if Azazel brought them here. If he had gone back to the mansion, gone back to anywhere, and Erik was dead he would be alone and there would be nothing to stop Shaw from capturing him again and torturing him more for trying to leave.

His eyes opened again, the swirling thoughts of the day were keeping sleep just out of his reach. His darkened midnight blue eyes came to rest on the surface of the lake again. The night was slowly inching on, clouds moving in and out of the way of the moon and the stars as the atmosphere shifted above the world. Maybe it would rain tomorrow; the clouds that were rolling in over the lake did look like storm clouds. Charles loved the rain. When it fell it was as if it was washing away all the pain and sadness in the world, leaving the world new and fresh, just like the first day of spring after all the snow finally melted away.

A loud noise pulled Charles from his musings. He figured maybe Shaw had dropped something elsewhere in the house and it wasn't until he felt familiar presences in his mind that he realized that the noise had been the bampf that came with Azazel's teleportation. Charles quickly tried to grab the mutant's mind before he could leave again but by the time he got control of his power the mutant's mind was gone again.

"Charles…?"

Several voices called his name at once and the telepath's blood heated, his heart started to flutter again, but for a different reason this time. He knew those voices, he knew them! Joy filled his entire being as he turned to see their faces. Sitting was painful and turning around was near agonizing but what he saw before him was worth it all.

Raven, Alex, Hank, Sean, Moira… and Erik all stood not too far from where he sat on the bed. Charles could feel all of their worries and hesitant excitement about finding him rolling off of them in waves and crashing against his mind like the shore. He needed to fix his mental shields, too block out all the too loud thoughts he was hearing about how they thought he was dead and how he looked terrible. "Charles!" Raven rushed forward to pull him into a tight embrace but he held his hand up just in time to stop her from touching him.

He didn't want them knowing how weak he had become over the last week… A week? Was that truly all that had passed since he was taken? "I'm so glad to see you, we all are!" Raven whispered as she sat beside him. She desperately wanted to take him into her arms and hold him tight but she knew better, from the bruises she could see she knew that a hug would surely hurt him.

Charles gazed at his sister as he reached out to touch her cheek to make sure she was real, really there. No matter how much he wanted to keep the tears back they came in streams, rushing down his cheeks. Sean ran up and jumped on the bed next to him with a lazy grin on his freckled face. "Nice bed. Huge room. Whoa! Look at that view!"

"Don't even think about it." Charles smiled, his voice hoarse from screaming, patting the ginger's knee as the teen stared at the large _glass_ window that was just _begging_ for him to break. Sean turned his gaze to Charles with a sheepish smile. "I wasn't!" He protested but both Charles and the teen knew he was just _itching_ to do it.

"Charles…" Moira sighed pulling the telepath's attention to where she now knelt in front of him. She smiled and wiped his tears away. Dark blue eyes closed as he smiled and began to actually sob. He was too happy to keep the emotions back any more than he already had. He wanted them to know how happy he was right now, that the tears were from joy, not sadness, but he didn't know how to tell them. Unknown to him he didn't need to tell them, he was projecting his happiness to everyone in the room without realizing it. "Charles, you're projecting." Raven commented as she stroked her brother's hair, pulling his head over to rest on her shoulder. "I'm sorry…" He whispered, "I just… thought I lost you all."

"Professor, Can I take a look at those bruises?" Hank asked hesitantly as he stepped forward eyeing the hand shaped bruise on the telepath's neck so intensely that Charles could practically feel his eyes boring into him even with his own eyes still shut. "They're nothing too sever, my friend. I'm fine now…"

"Yeah, can't you see that he's fine, bozo?" Charles opened his eyes and gazed over at the blond boy that was standing back beside Erik, distancing himself as much as he could to hide his real emotions. Alex may have had a strong poker face but Charles could feel the different emotions swirling in the teen's mind, the worry, the fear and the anger. Charles beckoned him over; the teen stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked over to the telepath almost grudgingly.

Taking an unsteady hold on Alex's shoulder he tried to stand. "What are you doing?" Alex grabbed a hold of the telepath when his knees began to give out. Charles whimpered closing his eyes tight against the pain from his aching muscles. Getting his bearings Charles forced a smile as he looked at Alex who was still holding him up. "I'm okay, Alex. See?" He tried to sound reassuring but the worry that flickered in the blonde's eyes showed he didn't believe him. "Charles, I don't think you should be standing." Hank advised as Charles got away from Alex's grasp and walked up to Erik.

"I'm fine, Hank." The tears that had died down began to prickled at the corners of his eyes again as he looked up at the older man who stared down at him with an uncharacteristically soft expression. Tears slipped down Charles's cheeks again but this time Erik was the one to carefully wipe them away.

_My friend, I thought I lost you…_

Erik's poker face broke completely as he pulled the smaller man into a soft but protective embrace. He clenched his teeth when he heard small, pained noises come from the telepath. He would make Shaw suffer exponentially more than Charles had. Looking at the others who were sitting on or standing near the bed he frowned. All but Moira seemed to catch the silent hint and busied themselves with each other or the big windows in Sean's case. They had all been witness to the mounting tension between the two men over their time together so when they two kissed the only one that was really shocked was Moira.

Charles clung to Erik as if his life depended on it as they kissed. Erik tangled his fingers in the thick brown curls and stroked Charles' cheek, smearing the still falling tears, as he hungrily attacked the telepath's soft lips. Charles was the one to lick Erik's lips, coaxing the other man to use his tongue to explore his mouth. He needed the feel of Shaw's lips, tongue and exploring hands gone, he wanted all of the things Shaw did completely replaced by the feel of Erik. He _needed_ it. The kiss lasted a long while steadily getting more heated and out of control until Charles was pressed up against a wall, moaning softly against Erik's lips and someone awkwardly cleared their throat. Charles was the one to pull away, a deep blush staining his cheeks almost as red as his trembling lips.

"You didn't blush like that when you kissed me." The amused voice made a shudder to run through Charles' entire body as he clung tighter to Erik. The metal manipulator was projecting hatred and anger louder than ever before at the thought of Shaw so much as touching a strand of the telepath's hair let alone kissing him or worse. Charles felt as if he'd drown in that anger if he couldn't block it out. Everyone's attention was now on Shaw who simple smiled a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "It's nice to see you, Erik and friends."

"Leave them alone, Shaw." Charles seemed to find his strength as soon as Shaw's eyes drifted to the children. He stepped away from Erik, removing himself from the protective embrace, giving the man in the door way a glare that could almost kill. Shaw smiled full heartedly at the telepath. "What a good show of strength Charlie but I think we _all_ know how _weak _you _really_ are." A strange feeling that couldn't really be described spread through Charles as the man stared at him from under the helmet with disappointment written in his eyes, it was almost as if he was beginning to feel sick.

"Charles?"

_He doesn't look so good…_

"Professor, are you alright?"

_Charles, he's just trying to get to you._

The voices and thoughts swirled in his head, overwhelming him with emotions that were not his own. He could no longer hear his own thoughts or know what feelings were really his. It was all too much pouring into his mind, it was too much just like it had been the first time he learned he had powers, back when he couldn't block any of the voices out. It wasn't only Erik and the kids' thoughts and feelings that were pouring into him it was also the people from the nearby town as well. He reached up with shaking hands and covered his ears as if it would somehow block everything out, but that didn't work, it _never _worked.

_We need to kill Shaw, he's hurting Charles._

_I'm going to kill that bastard!_

"Charles! What's wrong?"

_I wish I knew what to do!_

Charles couldn't take it all. The room seemed to spin and twist around him until everything was just out of control. Closing his eyes tight and keeping his hands over his ears he clenched his teeth hoping that everything would just stop. _Make it stop_. He had to make it stop but the voices only seemed to grow louder.

"Charles?" Erik reached out grabbing the telepath, pulling him into his arms, shooting a glare at Shaw who was still smiling at them. "What are you doing to him?" He hissed, holding and desperately trying to soothe the trembling Charles. "Me?" Shaw's tone dripped with fake shock from the accusation that he was caused Charles pain. "I promised Charlie I wouldn't cause him anymore pain tonight."

"But I didn't." Emma smiled sweetly as she walked up from behind Shaw, draping herself on his arm, resting her head on his shoulder. Her expression turned cruel when she looked at Charles.

The telepath was losing himself to the other minds around him; no thoughts that were in his head were his own, none of the feelings his. He felt like he was drowning, he'd never felt this way before, not even when he was younger and learning to filter everything out. A sharp pain pierced his mind and he wasn't sure if it was one of the others screaming in pain or him. There was too much happening in his head that he didn't know he was actually sobbing and screaming while clutching his head, pulling at his hair.

"_STOP!_"

Everything froze, well, everyone froze. Charles had used his powers to freeze everyone, even Emma, who hadn't been in her diamond form. Shaw grinned and remained unaffected because of his helmet. "Wonderful, Charlie, truly wonderful." His smile grew as he pulled himself from the frozen Emma's grasp and walked up to the other telepath who had pulled himself free of Erik's protective arms.

Charles was shaking with manic sobbing, his eyes were shut tight. He couldn't open them, didn't want to see the frozen faces of his friends and his love all staring at him with betrayal in their eyes for entering their minds to freeze them. It wasn't his fault! He just needed them all to be quiet for a little while. For just a little while. "I know, Charlie." Shaw whispered tilting his chin up. The telepath slowly opened his deep blue eyes to stare up at Shaw, confusion written on his face. He didn't realize he had been saying everything that was going through his mind out loud.

"I know that you just needed them to be quiet for a while." Shaw was gentle as he let go of Charles' chin and stroked his cheek, brushing his hair out of the way of his face. "They're quiet now." Charles nodded, smiling faintly, "Y-yes… I just-"

"I know." Shaw cut in, acting as if he truly understood and sympathized with the over stressed, overwhelmed, pained, tired Charles. The telepath eyes drifted partly shut as he relaxed into the strokes and light touches. Shaw had to wonder how much damage Emma caused him this time. Last time she was in his mind she didn't seem to cause him any lasting harm, this time he was behaving confused, scared but not like before. "We can keep them quiet. You never have to hear them again. Come with me, Charlie."

Charles broke down into more sobs, falling to his knees but Shaw quickly grabbed him and slowly lowered the telepath safely to the floor. With strong arms around him Charles buried his face into the warm chest and cried harder than he had in a long, long time. Shaw watched him, only tearing his gaze away to glare at the frozen Emma. "If you let them all go the pain will come back, why don't you call Azazel for me, Charlie? You can unfreeze them and we can go, you won't hurt anymore."

The trembling man in Shaw's arms nodded and pressed himself closer. "No more…" He muttered happily into the wrinkled fabric of the white shirt he was pressed against. Two fingers found their way to his temple and the demonic mutant appeared before the two men.

A wide, twisted grin spread over Shaw's face as he looked at his associate. "Take us to Riptide and Angel." Azazel offered Shaw his hand before reaching over to grab the frozen Emma. "Leave her; she is no longer of any use to us. Only take Charlie and me." Azazel arched a brow but nodded just the same.

Once the three had gone everyone was released of Charles' hold and free to move.


	10. Ownership

**WARNING****.**

**Don't kill me for this.**

**Anyway, enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter X: <strong>**Ownership**

The light of a setting sun was pouring in through open windows when he managed to open his tired eyes. Sleep was weighing heavily on his mind, calling softly to him, begging it to let it take him. He wanted so badly to comply, to give it, to let sleep wash over him and not let him go until he was well rested. His blue eyes rolled back in his skull as his eyelids slipped shut again and his head lulled back.

As Shaw looked down at the exhausted man in his arms a smirk slowly began to pull at the corners of his lips. He had Charles, he won the battle and soon, with Charles by his side, he'd win the war. He would have Charles order the humans to turn their fight away from the mutants and back onto each other. With Charles all his plans would begin to unfold nicely. The fact Charles was with him now told him that the telepath was close to breaking completely even though he now knew that Erik and his little friends were still alive.

He looked up at Azazel from where he knelt on the floor with the telepath. "You're dismissed for now." Azazel quickly vanished. Standing, Shaw carried the semi-unconscious Charles to a bed and set him down, making sure the exhausted man stayed sitting up. Charles' protests only came out in pathetic groans as he swayed where he sat. Moving away from him Shaw closed the curtains so the room was left in darkness.

The telepath just wanted to sleep! He wanted to curl up in the soft bed wrapped in warm covers and sleep. He wanted to sleep away the pain in his body as well as the pounding headache he had. Somehow he managed to stay sitting upright on the bed like he'd been told to do even as he drifted between dream-state and reality. Each time he opened his heavy eyes he wasn't sure if what he saw in front of him was a product of his tired mind or actually there.

A large hand rested on his shoulder and he was slowly pressed back against the bed. Charles smiled, sleep was almost there; his whole body was practically melting into the soft mattress. Everything was just about to shut down completely when lips were pressed to the side of his neck, the sensitive spot just below his left ear. His lips parted and his breathing deepened as the lips began to trail harsh kisses and bites down his neck.

"D-don't…"

Charles was too perfect like this; the sever need for sleep acting as a drug, making him defenseless and completely open to violation. Teeth sank into the crook of his neck and he gasped, arching off the bed at the pleasurable pain that spread through his body. Arousing heat slowly began pooling in his lower abdomen and he whimpered, shifting his hips uncomfortably. His hands pushed at Shaw trying to get him away; it was a laughable attempt at stopping the man whose lips made their way back up to the telepath's ear.

"You're going to be begging for me before we're done, Charlie." Shaw grinned against Charles' ear, causing the telepath to shiver and bite back a quiet moan. This was the perfect opportunity to make the telepath completely his. Their kiss had already proven that he was giving in but since the truth about Erik was out what really broke Charles would have to be much bigger than a kiss. Forcing Charles do this would be a much nicer way to completely break him. If needed Shaw would happily go back to using the energy surges and watching the telepath scream if this didn't work.

Charles drowsily shook his head as he murmured a stream of no's and pleases. Shaw grabbed the telepath's jaw to stop him from shaking his head and claimed his lips, cutting off the constant stream of babble. Charles' mind snapped back to the list he had formed the first time Shaw forced a kiss on him but this time he actually picked an action and did it. His teeth sank into Shaw's lower lip until he tasted the bitter, metallic flavor of the man's blood.

Shaw growled and pulled back from the kiss to wipe the blood off his lip. He stared at the red liquid on his hand then down at the telepath who was weakly glaring up at him with those endless, sparkling, blue pools. Shaw's anger rose until he, for the third time, backhanded Charles, but this time he also sent an energy surge through the sharp contact. Charles cried out and covered his cheek with both hands as tears began to form in his eyes.

He was so tired, he just wanted to sleep so, so badly but the pain that spread through him was a harsh wakeup call, erasing any chance of sleeping soon. Charles shut his eyes again and the tears that had built up slipped free.

Shaw grinned and licked the remaining blood off his lip as he stared down at the whimpering telepath. "Are you going to do that again?" Charles sniffled and shook his head, still covering his burning cheek. "Are you going to behave?" Charles opened his eyes slowly and stared up at him helplessly which only made him grin more. "Well?" Charles hesitated a moment longer before he nodded.

Shaw suddenly moved from his position over top of Charles. "Take your clothes off." Charles' eyes widened and he looked over at Shaw as he shook his head. He hated the feeling of Shaw's lustful gaze on him when he was naked; even though he tried his hardest to ignore the stares Charles could feel the man's eyes all over him. He hated the feeling of being so exposed, of being unprotected by the security of his clothes. Why couldn't he just be left alone so he could sleep?

"Charlie, you made me break my promise to you already. Are you going to make me do it again?"

Shaw watched as Charles slowly sat up and looked at him with pleading eyes, silently begging him not to make him do this. Shaw just gave him an amused smirk. Charles swallowed hard and moved closer to where Shaw sat so he could lean against the man's broad chest. "Please don't make me…" He begged letting his eyes slip shut again as he pressed himself closer, breathing softly against Shaw's neck.

"You're just stalling." Shaw commented as he shoved Charles off of him. The telepath bowed his head and stood. "_Strip_." He shivered at the harsh order but slowly complied by pulling his large pullover off and dropping it on the side of the bed, his undershirt and pants soon followed.

Shaw hungrily eyed the gorgeous sight before him. Deep blue eyes that glistened with more tears that wouldn't fall, plump red lips trapped between pearly white teeth, soft, bruised, alabaster skin covering a thin boyish frame, perfect pink nipples hardened from the slight chill in the room, brown curls tousled, sticking out in different directions, it was all so beautiful. "I don't want to do this, Shaw." Charles whispered in his tired, accented voice. The scared look he was giving Shaw only made arousing heat pool in the older man's groin, adding to the erection that was already straining against his trousers.

"Come here." Shaw beckoned and Charles obeyed, hoping that the man was going to give him a pass and let him sleep. Shaw grabbed a handful of his hair and forced him to his knees in front of him. The telepath stared up at the man sitting on the bed with wide eyes as he was forced closer to his groin.

"Charlie, since you're the one doing this to me I think it only fitting that you take care of it." Charles' wide eyes moved to rest on the large bulge concealed by Shaw's pants. "No, I-I don't-" Shaw forced him closer so that his mouth and nose were pressed to the fabric separating him from his task. "Come on Charlie, stop stalling." He smiled kindly down at the telepath from under the shadow of the helmet.

Charles whimpered, he knew there was no way out of this.

He was allowed a little bit of distance as Shaw freed himself from the confines of his pants but the man's hand never left his silk curls. Once freed Shaw forced the telepath's head closer until his lips brushed the hot tip of his erection. Charles whimpered and closed his eyes tight before opening them again. Hesitantly his tongue darted out and slowly licked along the slit. Never having done this before each move he made was slow and uncertain.

When Shaw groaned Charles took it as a sign that what he was doing was right and he ran his tongue up the tick vein on the underside of Shaw's cock. Shaw was in heaven when Charles finally took the whole head into his mouth and began to suck greedily on it. He couldn't help but smirk as he watched Charles start to enjoy his task.

But it wasn't long before Shaw quickly grew impatient with Charles' slow movements and pressed his head down as he bucked his hips up, pushing himself farther into the telepath's hot, wet mouth. Charles closed his eyes tight, as his gag reflex kicked in and throat constricted until he was choking on the large cock being shoved down his throat. "Open your eyes." Shaw ordered, gasping between each word as he began to grind himself against the back of Charles' throat.

Digging his nails into the man's thighs Charles slowly managed to open his eyes. With those deep crystal pools staring up at him pleadingly and those ruby red lips locked around his cock while Charles' choking caused the most amazing sensations were almost too much for him. Shaw just about came the moment they made eye contact. Taking a deep breath he pulled Charles' amazing mouth off of him.

Charles stared up at Shaw; his lips parted as he tried to regulate his breathing again and stop gagging. His lips glistened with saliva as he licked them and his eyes sparkled with unshed tears. Charles was so beautiful on his knees.

Shaw pulled him up by the hair, grinning at the grimace and quiet groan he earned. He forced Charles into a bruising kiss before throwing him on the bed. The telepath groaned and crawled onto the mattress. He was praying Shaw was done with him, hoping that he'd be left alone now so that he could sleep, that is until a hand slid up his thigh wiping those hopes away.

When his boxers were pulled down Charles panicked and quickly crawled to the other side of the bed. Shaw growled and grabbed his ankle, dragging him back. "No!" Charles shrieked and tried to kick Shaw away from him as many times as he could before the man caught his other ankle and pulled him close so he could grab the back of his neck and pin him face down to the bed.

"_Be good and stay down_."

"No!" Charles tried desperately to kick the man behind him but at this position that was near impossible. The man was between his legs and since he was behind him it was harder to fight back effectively. Shaw's free hand grabbed the telepath's hips and lifted him into a better position. With his ass in the air Charles was in the perfect position for what was about to happen. Shaw easily positioned himself at the tight ring of muscle causing Charles to gasp and struggle more frantically.

"No… Sebastian."

"What did you just call me?" Shaw stared in shock down at the struggling telepath who froze and smiles faintly as soon as he realized what he said might have made Shaw decide to stop this.

"S-Sebastian...?"

"Say it again."

"Sebasti… AH!" Charles cut off into a scream as Shaw thrust his full length into him without so much as a warning. White-hot pain shot through Charles and more tears formed at the corners of his eyes. It felt like he was being split in two.

Shaw sighed blissfully at the sound of Charles' pain and the tight heat squeezing and twitching around him. "You're so tight, Charlie. So perfect." He complemented, patting Charles' hip as he let go of his neck and took a firm hold with both hands on his hips. He pulled almost all the way out of that perfect heat, earning a whimper from the sobbing man below him and he earned a scream when he thrust all the way back in, burying his entire length into him again.

Charles withered in pain as Shaw thrust in and out of him. He had thought this was supposed to be a pleasurable experience; there was no pleasure in this only a blinding pain. It hurt almost as much, if not more than the energy surges. Already it left him a mess of screams, whimpers and sobs and it was only just beginning.

"God, Charlie, your body just keeps pulling me back in."

"Ah! …Pl-please… be g-gent-AH!"

Shaw grinned and thrust mercilessly into that amazingly tight, virgin heat. He'd learned from Emma's prying that Charles had only ever experimented with men in college. He'd never gone passed drunken kissing or light petting. Girls where a different story but they didn't matter, what mattered was that Shaw was Charles' first man. The thought alone turned him on even more.

Another harsh thrust and Charles screamed, digging his fingers into the sheets. The telepath's delicate inner walls tore allowing blood to leak from the wound. Shaw laughed upon seeing this as he pulled out once more.

"Please! Sh… Ah! Sto-Oh!"

Shaw shifted the direction of his thrusts using the blood as lubricate. Grunting, he pulled Charles' hips back as he thrust into him, shoving himself in deeper than before and that was when he found it, the spot deep inside of Charles that would leave him a moaning, begging mess.

When Shaw hit his prostate Charles's body spasmed, his head thrown back as he cried out. This time it wasn't pain that spread throughout his body, it was in pleasure, near ecstasy.

It wasn't long after Shaw started the assault on his prostate that the telepath was moaning and begging for whatever Shaw would give him. The older man grunted in approval and dug his nails into Charles' slender hips, trying to keep from being overwhelmed by the amazing feeling surrounding him and the noises Charles was making.

"H-hard- Ah! –er… Harder!" Charles moaned as pleasure flooded his senses, completely taking him over.

Shaw couldn't help but smirk at Charles' change of attitude toward the situation; he stopped moving his hips and listened to the pleading noises coming from the telepath. "Mn… Please." Charles whimpered, clawing at the sheets.

"Please what Charlie?"

Charles began moving his own hips, desperately trying to ride Shaw's hard length. "Ple- move…" He begged as he reached down between his legs and began to stroke his own painfully hard cock in time with his grinding causing him to moan louder. He was so close, he just needed Shaw to keep moving. The older mutant could feel Charles tighten around him and he knew that he was close to the edge. His whole being was begging Shaw to take him, to move, to hit that sweet spot and send him over the edge.

Shaw easily gave into the request and began thrusting into Charles again with renewed vigor, angling himself until he found that one spot again and Charles was completely reduced to a mess of incoherent moans and pleas. "F-ah! Nn… Faster! Mn... More! Ah~!" He screamed as Shaw abused him in the most delicious way.

Between Shaw's assault and stroking himself it wasn't long before Charles screamed Shaw's name and his seed spilled into his hand and the sheets below as he hit his orgasm. The older man continued thrusting into him as his muscles tightened wonderfully around him. Shaw came not too long after Charles, burying himself deep inside of the younger man. Charles gasped and moaned feeling the other's hot seed fill his tight hole until it leaked from his entrance.

"I own you now, Charlie."

Sleep quickly washed over Charles as soon as he came down from his high and he willingly gave into it, slipping deep into unconsciousness. Shaw, on the other hand, managed to stay alert and didn't pull out of the telepath until he was completely soft again. When he finally pulled out he looked down at the unconscious Charles and grinned.

As he moved off the bed and fixed himself he didn't take his eyes off the pale form on the bed. He was the very definition of beautiful. The bruises contrasted with pale skin that glistened with sweat, his dark curls messy and sticking to his forehead, a mixture of blood and semen leaking from his abused entrance, it was all too much. Shaw had to tear his eyes away before he became aroused again.

He turned and left the room to go to his own and properly wash up for bed. Tomorrow they would change the human's minds; tomorrow they would start World War III.


	11. New Alliances

**NOTE: The thing about Moira and Charles mentioned in this chapter was in the deleted scenes. Sorry this is so short that's just how it turned out. :\**

**Anyway, enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XI: New Alliances<strong>

Erik stumbled forward once released from Charles' telepathic hold. The first thing he noticed was Charles was missing; he was no longer wrapped in his arms or in the room at all. The next thing he noticed was that Shaw was also missing but Emma remained standing in the doorway, an angry, confused expression written all over her face.

"Where's Charles?" Erik cringed at the desperate sound of Raven's worried voice. "Erik? Where's my brother?" He'd just gotten Charles back, just him in his grasp and just like that he was taken from him again. He was taken for the second time Erik couldn't do a thing to save him. "He left with Shaw." Emma answered smugly from her position at the door, "Looks like your little telepath would rather be with him."

"And Shaw would rather have the professor over you."

Emma's smile fell and her cold glare locked on the blond boy standing over by the bed in a defensive position in front of the others. She knew he was right but she also knew where Shaw would be, when and also what his plan was, there had to have been a reason why he had chosen to leave her here. Shaw wasn't careless like this. There was always a reason but at the moment subtle anger simmered inside her gut distracting her from thinking about what that reason might be. She was out numbered but she could kill them all if she wanted. Though if she was sure about anything at the moment it was that that wasn't why she was left behind. "Shaw has his reasons."

"Yeah, he got bored of you and got a new telepath." Sean grinned at his little insult but quickly frowned and lowered his head when he remembered the other telepath was their beloved professor.

"Your little telepath is powerless against Shaw. Shaw likes fight in a person he'll get bored of your telepath and ditch his body in a gutter very soon. Oh and might I add Shaw has a rather big appetite for bedroom activities…" Emma's gaze shifted to Erik as she projected images of Charles arching and moaning and begging for more of whatever Shaw would give him to everyone in the room. "I'm sure your little _professor_ will make the perfect _slut_ for Shaw's amusement." She laughed seeing anger and a faint blush spread over Erik's face and the horror on the faces of the others at the images.

What shocked everyone was that the one to attack Emma first was not Erik or Raven or even Alex but Hank. The anger of the beast inside of him that he had managed to keep contained had unleashed itself and tackled Emma, who turned into her diamond form just in time, to the ground as he growled. He couldn't stand her speaking bad about a man he so deeply respected as a friend and colleague in the scientific field. "The professor would never sink to your level!" Beast was punching Emma's face left and right but due to her diamond form he was only doing damage to his fists.

"Hank!"

He growled but turned to look at the others. Raven had been the one to scream his name but Alex was the one walking closer with his hands held up as if to calm an animal. "Hank, calm down. We need her to help us get the professor back." Hank looked from the blond boy to the diamond telepath below him. He looked back to Alex, locking eyes with him this time. Hank could feel the anger of the beast slowly dying down and his more rational mind taking over. "Hank step back here with me, let Moira and Erik take care of her." Alex slowly set his hands on the blue furry shoulders and pulled Hank away as Moira moved in with her gun and Erik hauled Emma to her feet.

"That wasn't very nice. I was going to offer my help." Emma hissed glaring at Hank then looking up at Erik. "Good, then there won't be any more problems." Moira said glancing to Hank before back at Emma as she slowly lowered her gun. "_Tut, tut, tut_. I said I _was_ going to offer my help." Emma pulled herself away from Erik as she turned back into her normal form and straightened her white outfit. "I have to think about it now."

She turned to Erik and leaned close whispering something against his ear before she vanished before their eyes. "Where did she go?" Sean jumped and stepped forward beside Raven and Alex. "She's just using her telepathy, Charles did the same thing to me. She might still be here even." Everyone's eyes were fixed on Moira when she mentioned Charles had done this to her, waiting for the full story. "Some other time." She dismissed before looking at Erik who was already leaving the room.

"Where are you going?"

"Out. Stay here."

* * *

><p>Erik walked into the dimly lit bar and easily spotted the platinum halo of curls. Suddenly he began to feel like he had somehow slipped back into the life he had before he met Charles, the life of informants and hideouts all in search of Shaw. This time the informant he was meeting was Emma. When she had whispered to him she told him to meet her in this place and buy her a drink. He hated these types of run around games the most. If he did as she asked there was no guarantee that she would do as he wanted.<p>

When Erik sat beside her she grinned and looked over. "A very large glass of white wine," Erik ordered after grabbing the bartender's attention. "How'd you know?" Emma asked giggling softly as she pat Erik lightly on the arm. He glared at her. She had projected it to him, had _made_ him order it for her. "Are you going to tell me what I need to know?"

When the glass was set down in front of her Emma picked it up, completely ignoring Erik and sipped at the sweet alcohol. Erik grew annoyed and cleared his throat impatiently earning nothing more than a smile. "_Emma_." He slammed his fist down on the table making her jump and showing his boiling anger. "Okay…" She sighed dramatically setting her drink down.

"Shaw is going to start World War III whether you or your little telepath want him to or not. The only thing you have control over is if you get him back and kill Shaw."

"Why are you so willing to share this?"

"Like your little friend back in the house said Shaw left me and took your telepath. He's done with me. So I'm done with him and like they say Hell hath no fury."

Emma grinned and tore her gaze away from Erik's as she stared into the wine glass. To anyone else she would appear cold, as if she really didn't care that she just wanted payback but to Erik he could see the loss in her eyes and the force behind that grin. He knew what that loss looked like, it was the loss someone experienced when left by a loved one. Could it be that she really did love that monster?

"So how do you suggest we do that?"

"Like I said, you can't stop the coming war."

"I wasn't planning on stopping it. I want Charles back and my revenge."

"Oh. Well then… Shaw would be in America first. He loved the idea of making the Americans the ones to start the end." She laughed almost bitterly as she took a final sip and set the glass down in front of Erik who signaled the bartender to pour another one. "Without Azazel beating Shaw in Washington is pointless, we'll still be on the plane by the time he's in Russia then getting your little Charles back will next to impossible. The best bet is to head him off in Russia."

"_We_?"

"You didn't think I was going to let you and your little team have all the fun in taking him down, did you?"

Erik _had_ been hoping that she would give him what he needed and leave, not tag along with them. He had enough to deal with with the kids and the human. Emma was staring at him with almost comical shock written on her face. "You're kidding! You were? Erik, you need me. Charles won't be fighting for your side when you find him."

"Why do you think that? Charles is a lot stronger than you make him out to be."

Emma laughed as she thanked the bartender for the new glass of wine. "Oh honey, that little show I put on for you all was nothing compared to what Shaw did and probably is doing to him right now." She shook her head and looked at Erik, her smiled wiped completely off her face seeing his anger. "My point is you'll need someone who can contain Shaw long enough for your little revenge to happen. Charles won't do that for you. Your only option is to take me with you."

"I don't trust you."

"I really don't expect you to but how else are you going to kill Shaw?"


	12. Peace will never be an option now

**Sorry everyone the last part of this chapter is a little choppy. **

**Anyway, enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XII: Peace will never be an option now <strong>

As soon as Charles was conscious, even before opening his eyes, pain flooded his scenes making him whimper. He felt disgusting. Not only was his body sticky with from last night's sweat and other bodily fluids that he didn't want to even think about, he was disgusted at his own behavior. Last night he had ended up giving into his body's urges, willingly turning what was rape into sex.

He slowly opened his eyes and found himself staring at dark maroon curtains that were blocking out most of the sun's light keeping the room in a cooling shadow. He looked around, but only enough so that the only part of his body that had to move was his head. He was afraid if he moved any other part of his body, especially his lower half, he'd be in more pain than he could handle. The room was much like the other one; it was simply decorated to accommodate the many windows which all had the curtains shut tight and three doors, all shut, one an entrance, anther a closet and the other a bathroom.

Now that he spotted the bathroom he realized the soothing sound he had been nearing was running water. Oh how he wished he was under it right now, letting it wash away all the filth from his used and abused body. It wouldn't change the disgusted feeling he had toward himself but it would certainly make it all a bit better. Choking back a pathetic whimper he turned away from the door to stare at the maroon curtains, almost as if he was willing them to open. He knew they wouldn't budge, he wasn't telekinetic after all.

When he heard a door open and he looked back over, inviting steam was now flowing from the bathroom. Charles' longing for the feeling of warm water against his skin amplified but when Shaw appeared in the door way Charles quickly looked away and closed his eyes. He didn't want the man knowing he was awake, maybe if Shaw thought he was asleep surely he would leave him alone.

The heavy footsteps grew closer and closer until they stopped and the side of the bed dipped slightly. Shaw reached out and gentle rubbed his arm in a soothing fashion that just made Charles want to vomit. "Charlie, I know you're awake." His voice sounded heavy, tired almost and that made his fake American accent slip. His light German accent was calming in a way Charles couldn't describe but it made him want to hear more of it.

Slowly, his blue eyes opened and he looked up at Shaw. The man looked terrible, like he hadn't slept a wink all night, his hair wasn't combed back perfectly, his steel eyes had bags under them, his clothes were wrinkled as if he'd just grabbed the first thing out of his closet and not bother to check if it was even clean. Strangely enough Charles thought he'd never looked more handsome than at this moment. Charles blinked and stopped his inspection of the other man. He had seen his hair, the helmet wasn't on. That calming tired feeling he was getting wasn't him, it was being projected by Shaw.

The telepath felt the temptation to enter the man's mind and see what he was going to do but the thought of what happened last time he did crossed his mind and he shuddered, staying away from the other's mind.

Shaw had withdrawn his hand and averted his gaze when Charles looked at him; it was as if he was ashamed to look the telepath in the eye. It had to have been a trick, Shaw was a monster. Charles licked his slightly chapped lips before biting his lower one nervously when he felt real guilt project off the man before him. He knew something about this wasn't right but he couldn't stop himself, he reached up and placed a hand over Shaw's cheek. It hurt to move even just that much but for some reason he needed Shaw to look at him, needed him not to feel guilty for what he did.

Shaw's hand came to rest over Charles' as he gazed down at the abused man on the bed. When they locked eyes it seemed to become too much and he had to close his eyes. "I made you a bath." He said as he moved Charles' hand over his mouth so that he could kiss the palm causing a faint blush to paint itself on the telepath's cheeks.

Shaw let go of his hand and stood as if to leave. Charles felt a panic run through him and he quickly grabbed Shaw's shirt before he got too far. When the older man looked down at him Charles was lost for words, he could just stare almost helplessly at the man. Shaw's blank expression turned to one of guilt and remorse, "Do you need help getting to the bathroom?" Charles nodded, anything to keep Shaw near him.

Shaw rolled up his sleeves a little past his elbows and leaned down. When he picked Charles up the telepath cried out, pain coursed through his whole body, from the unpleasant burn in his lower back to the ribs Azazel had cracked to the headache that now made itself known. He had hoped, prayed he'd slept away most of the pain but it only seemed to amplify overnight. Shaw quickly set him back down but Charles' hold around his neck prevented him from backing off completely. "N-no, I'm okay. Just-just be gentle…"

"Alright." Shaw agreed and picked Charles up again, ignoring the whimpers and other pained noises as he carried him to the steaming bathroom. With some difficulty he shut the bathroom door once he entered and carried Charles to the hot bath.

When the water touched his skin it burned but felt so amazing he couldn't resist the faint moan that escaped him. Every muscle seemed to unwind from the knot it had formed. Just when he was let go and his full weight rested of his bottom the burning in his lower back got worse. "Lie back." Shaw ordered slowly pushing Charles back against the tub.

Shaw got up to leave but Charles quickly grabbed his shirt again, getting it wet this time. "Ah... I'm sorry." He apologized not knowing if he'd get punished for getting a shirt wet or not. Shaw sat on the edge of the tub and gently tangled his fingers into Charles soft curls before drawing him into a surprisingly soft kiss. The telepath pulled away and averted his gaze only to look back a second later with shock on his face. Shaw had _let_ him pull away and withdrew all other contact when he did.

Charles didn't understand what was happening. Why wasn't Shaw being rough with him? Fear began to bubble in his gut as the thought of him having done something to upset the man crossed his mind. He sat up, wincing, and rested his head on Shaw's thigh. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked quietly as he closed his eyes. No answer came but Shaw absently stroked his hair, causing his body to relax even more.

"Please answer me…" Charles whispered as he looked up at the other man who wasn't even looking at him but at the door like he wanted to leave. "_Please._" Charles begged staring up at Shaw with pleading eyes. Shaw glanced down at the telepath and was awestruck by the beauty he saw. He couldn't resist grabbing the telepath by the hair and pulling him into a bruising kiss.

Charles was hungrily kissing back, pulling Shaw closer. Charles needed this, needed the older man to be rough with him, needed the threat of pain. When Shaw's tongue slid inside of his mouth Charles didn't bother to suppress the needy moan that escaped him or the disappointed groan when Shaw pulled away. "Get cleaned up. You have a lot of work to do today." Charles nodded, happily, as Shaw got up and left.

* * *

><p>When Charles came out of the bathroom he was wrapped in a fluffy towel and cleanly shaven. He felt so much better now. The hot water had soothed away a great deal of his pain leaving him with nothing more than a dull aching.<p>

He was about to head to the closet to see if there was any clothes that would fit him until he spotted something already laid out on the bed. Walking over he smiled seeing the beautiful dark gray suit and white button up. He ran his fingers over the soft fabric and smiled even more; this was one of his custom tailored suits from the mansion back in New York. Shaw must have had Azazel go and get it for him.

When he finished dressing he felt amazing and looked it too. He looked himself over in the large bathroom mirror, smiling at his appearance. The only thing that he could possible want was his watch; he'd missed the pleasant weight of the metal against his wrist.

Metal.

_Erik._

Charles' gaze fell away from the mirror and his smile faded. What had he done? He'd run away with Shaw when he was already safe in Erik's arms and had willingly given himself completely to the man. As school girl as it sounded Charles had been hoping that Erik would have been his…

Leaning against the door frame he sunk to the floor, pulling his suit jacket tighter around himself. His skin began to crawl and he felt sick with himself. He was pathetic and sick and just disgusting, Erik would never want him now.

Shaw walked into the room and looked around, when he saw Charles on the floor hugging himself he smirked but then quickly replaced it with a look of concern as he rushed over. He pulled the telepath into his arms. "What is it?" His false concern was masked by the false emotions he was making sure to project loud enough for Charles to pick up on, just like he had done earlier. He was surprised at how easy it was to trick Charles; then again he had fear on his side. The telepath wouldn't go into his mind for fear of getting hurt again.

He had to try his hardest to suppress a grin when Charles broke into sobs. "I-I… Erik… He'll…" Shaw did grin at that but managed to look concerned again when the other looked up at him with tear-filled confused eyes. "Charlie, he won't want you back. He'll think you're vile since you spent such an amazing night with me." He could see Charles was fighting back more sobs as he listened, "But Charlie you're beautiful and perfect. It's a shame he won't see that."

Charles knew Shaw was right; Erik would never want him now. He knew he belonged to Shaw but that didn't stop the ache of longing for Erik in his heart. Closing his eyes he let Shaw kiss him and he responded until the kiss got heated it was then he pulled away.

"Come on Charlie we have a meeting with the President."

* * *

><p>It all happened so fast that Charles wasn't even sure of what it was he was doing.<p>

One moment he was in the hideout walking with Shaw to meet up with the other three in the living room. Angel had practically tackled him when she hugged him. She may have left with Shaw but that didn't mean she didn't miss the others and after all he had been the one to tell her that she wasn't alone, that she wasn't a freak.

He'd smiled as he was introduced to the silent Riptide as well as more formally introduced to Azazel, who clearly didn't trust him still. Charles felt extremely guilty for trying to use the other mutant as a form of escape and found himself apologizing until the devilish mutant accepted it.

The next moment he was standing in the President's Oval Office for the first time in his life. It was a breath taking room but he hadn't had time to take it all in, he had to freeze the guards so that Azazel didn't have to kill them and wipe their and the President's memories of any traces about mutants existing. He had replaced Erik blowing up the ships with the fake memory of the Russian ship crossing the embargo line and Russian and American ships firing upon each other, starting a war that was never meant to happen.

Before he had time to really think about what he had just done Shaw had grabbed him and he found himself standing in the middle of the capitol. Shaw gave him no warning only used his power to amplify Charles' telepathy so that he could reach every mind in Washington DC with crystal-clear clarity. The telepath gasped as the thousands of minds opened up completely to his as if he was using the machine, Cerebro, which Hank had built at the CIA facility. The only difference was that this didn't pick up the wavelengths of mutants stronger than the humans' this affected his ability to see clearly into both the different types of minds.

"Convince them the _real _enemy is each other; tell them war is the _only_ option."

Charles just barely heard the order over the loud thoughts filling his head. With two fingers pressed to his temple to help him focus, he sorted through each and every mind replacing any thoughts of mutants with those of war with Russia.

If someone asked him why he was actually following Shaw's order he wouldn't be able to answer. In fact he would realize how much death he was about to cause and change it all back to how it had been before Moira tracked him down at Oxford and the existence of mutants was exposed. If he had been thinking clearly in this moment, he would have just erased the knowledge of mutants existing and left it at that. There wouldn't have to be a war at all, no lives had to be lost.

He had always wanted a peaceful coexistence between mutants and humans yet here he was turning the humans against each other so they would destroy their own race…


	13. The strange actions of a confused mind

**I love you guys for sticking with me on this! :) I really do. I had a freak out the other day and almost decided not to finish this. :\ **

**So close to the end!**

**Anyway, enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XIII: The strange actions of a confused mind<strong>

Charles came down from his strange, indescribable high, the minds slipped into the foggy distance but were not completely gone he could still feel them open to his own mind. Once back to his normal range of clarity he was able to put up his mental shields to keep projected thoughts out. He smiled to himself, proud that he had fully restored his own shields after Emma had so completely destroyed them.

Slowly every confused thought he had slowly faded, leaving him with a clearer mind than he had had in days. He could feel all the mental scars from all pain he had experienced over his time with Shaw fade away. None of that really mattered but it had made him break his promise to himself, he had given in. Cold chills of realization ran through his veins. So when he turned around and stared up at Shaw his smile had completely faded, replaced by an expression of horror.

His insides began to twist into knots that tightened unbearably when Shaw pulled him close then into a harsh kiss. As quickly as he could he shoved the man away from him as hard as he could before stepping back adding even more distance between them. His eyes wide and completely horrified. "Professor X?" Angel said the nickname questioningly as she carefully reached out and touched his shoulder making him jump.

Charles turned and ran. He had to change things back, had to get close enough to the white house to reach the president's mind and stop what he had just willingly started only moments ago.

With a sigh Shaw looked over at Azazel who disappeared and reappeared in front of Charles. "Don't make this difficult for yourself." Azazel warned as he grabbed a hold of Charles' wrists so he couldn't run anymore. The telepath screamed when Azazel picked him up, carrying him over his shoulder. No one was close enough to hear him and if they were they didn't care enough to see what the commotion was about.

To everyone else he was behaving irrationally but to him the magnitude of what he'd just done was setting in. He had given up his morals just to keep himself safe! It made him sick to his stomach that he had allowed himself to be that selfish. He had to fix this mess right now. "No! I have to change it! We _can't_ do this!" He cried, "Please! This isn't right! _Innocent people_ are going to _die_!" He kicked and slammed his fists against Azazel's back as he tried to reach out with his mind to the minds that were clear enough to change their memories. He wiped the thoughts of war he had just implanted but he couldn't clearly reach the minds of the people that really mattered, they were too hazy, just barely there.

"_Please,_ we can't do this! Let me fix it! No one_ has_ to die there can be _peace._ Please! Give them a _chance_!"

Azazel carried the struggling telepath back over to where Shaw stood with a disappointed expression written on his face. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this. Charlie, you were doing so well." Charles screamed when an energy surge, stronger than any of the ones before, ripped through his body. "Ah-ah…" He shook violently with the aftershocks until the edges of his vision blackened and he slipped into unconsciousness still draped over Azazel's shoulder.

"It looks like he wasn't ready after all." Shaw sighed as he rubbed the telepath's back like a parent might a sleeping child. "At least he started it right? I mean, we really don't even have to go to Russia since the Americans already have war on their minds, right?" Angel asked as she studied the way Shaw behaved towards Charles. She could see the spark of amusement in the older man's eyes when he'd hurt the telepath and even though he was now gently petting the younger man's tousled hair like he cared that he'd hurt him she could see he cold apathy in his eyes. He didn't care about Charles at all; he only wanted him to follow orders. She quickly began to wonder what Shaw would do with him once he was done with his job.

"Ah, but the Russian's would have a disadvantage. We want them to have a fair chance at winning this war, don't we?" He grinned, this wasn't a war to him it was a massacre; there would be no winner from either side. The humans would all die in the bombings or from the radiation left in the atmosphere. Angel hid the shudder that ran down her spine. She wanted to rule, wanted to be treated like the queen Shaw once said she could be but the thought of what had to occur for that to happen still made her just a little uncomfortable.

"Right." She nodded and fixed her gaze on the professor. He was the one who started the end. If the other mutants knew, it would be Charles they looked to for leadership once the dust of war had settled. He was their liberator whether he wanted to be or not. Shaw might be one of the ones to take over what remains of the world but it would always be Charles who freed them from the restraints of human society. If it hadn't been for his sudden realization and regret at what he'd done Angel would have respected him more than she already did.

Peace between humans and mutants would never be possible once word of their existence really got out. He needed to let go of such a silly dream. It would be better once the humans were gone, he needed to wake up and see that.

"Azazel, take us to Moscow."

* * *

><p>Erik quickly made his way through the Russian airport, the flight had lasted longer than he'd been willing to wait and that made it the longest flight of his life. Over the past few hours his mind had run away with the idea of what Emma said at the bar about Charles not helping him defeat Shaw. Somehow he managed to keep a cool exterior for the others but inside he was all nerves, anger and concern.<p>

Would someone as strong willed as Charles really give in to a monster like Shaw?

He knew that was a possibility, he had seen it for himself, people falling for their captors, empathizing with them, sometimes it would be so bad that they would even defend the cruel actions. He clenched his teeth at the thought of Charles behaving in any positive way toward that madman.

A much more dreaded thought crossed his mind, if Charles had given in then he would most likely have to fight the telepath as well. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt his closest and only real friend.

Erik was so lost in his own thoughts about how to get Charles out of the way without harming him and killing Shaw that he was leaving his team behind. The others were just barely managing to keep up with him as he shoved through the crowded airport. Emma was right behind Erik, he was keeping her close by the metal in her belt buckle so that he could keep an eye on her. She was playing the part well, keeping the humans from seeing the real Hank and starting some kind of panic but Erik still had a bad feeling about her being so willing to trade Shaw in.

Raven didn't need to be hidden by Emma she was once again in her blonde form even after spending a great deal of time as Charles on the plane whist they were trying to come up with a plan. Everyone seemed to listen to her when she had her brother's appearance and she really didn't mind the attention she got from Erik's wandering gaze. He had ended up threatening her if she didn't change out of that form. She was a perfect copy of him, if one was to stand them next to each other no one would know which was real but Erik could tell in a heartbeat.

It was the eyes, Charles' eyes were bright and beyond beautiful. They captured the vast mystery of the sky and all of its different shades of blue so vividly that someone could spend hours just staring into those eyes. In them swirled so many different emotions and thoughts, it was as if they were a gateway to the brilliant man's mind itself. Raven's version of Charles' eyes seems so dead compared to the real thing, they were just a normal blue hue with almost nothing to draw someone's attention in. So even though it was a nice illusion it did nothing more for Erik than to piss him off.

"Erik?"

Erik hadn't realized he'd stopped moving until Raven said his name to grab his attention. He'd gotten so lost in just the memory of the telepath's eyes and the thought of him turning to Shaw's side that he'd nearly drown out all other thoughts. "We need to get a real plan on the way there." Raven said as they left the airport, now following Emma's lead, since she was the one that knew where exactly she was going.

Erik suppressed an eye roll as he listened to Raven's blatantly obvious statement. "You know once we get to where we're going all hell is just gonna break loose and anything that we plan probably won't happen." Sean gave a voice to the thoughts that had flashed in Erik's mind the moment anyone brought up the idea of having a plan in this. "I just want to make sure we get Charles back for good this time."

"We will." Erik looked around at each of his team members' faces, just to show he was confident about this, just to give them some reassurance. Shaw had taken his mother away and now he'd taken Charles from him twice, he would pay and they would get the telepath back safe.

* * *

><p>When Charles came to he was no longer in Washington DC but in another grand office, sitting across from a man dressed in the uniform of a general was staring at him with something close to fear in his expression. When he tried to move Charles found hands were bound behind his back and his mouth gagged so he couldn't ask where he was. It took him a moment longer to realize he had Shaw's helmet over his head, keeping him from using his powers on anyone that was in the room.<p>

Part of Charles wanted to cry, completely break down into uncontrollable sobs because Shaw had put the helmet on him to contain his powers which meant he no longer trusted him. Another part wanted to scream because of all the lives that would be lost because of his actions. But the stronger part of Charles that had managed to take over in Washington plotted how he would escape and set things right.

Charles started to pull at his binds; he hated this helmet and needed it off now. If he got it off he could use Azazel and go back to Washington and fix everything. He could set it all right then find Erik. There was no Emma here to stop him this time. If he got the helmet off it would really work. Shaw glanced over at him from where he sat on the side of the man's desk. "Ah, Charlie! You're finally up." He grinned, clapping his hands together. Charles glared up at the man and bit down hard on the gag as he growled.

"Looks like you got a bit of your fight back." A cruel smile slowly unfolded on Shaw's lips as he watched Charles struggling to get his hands free. "Good, I was worried you'd stay so completely submissive. I like when my lovers have a bit of fight in them." He mused before turning his attention away from Charles and back to the man behind the desk.

"Now we're going to make this very simple for you." When Shaw spoke he picked his words very carefully and said them slowly as if he was speaking to a small child, "The Americans are planning an attack on you soil. You need to…" The man didn't seem to understand a word Shaw was saying so Shaw began speaking in flawless Russian. Charles frowned, he couldn't understand what they were saying and he couldn't read their minds because of the blasted helmet on his head.

He watched the facial expressions, trying to understand but even that was difficult. After a lifetime of having his telepathy to rely on Charles wasn't the best at interpreting body language. He could, however, tell that the man behind the desk thought whatever Shaw was saying was insane by the look he was giving Shaw. Charles would have no doubly agreed if he knew what they were saying.

The conversation turned into an argument that, with one final point, Shaw won. Charles was completely frustrated that he couldn't understand exactly what was going on besides the fact Shaw convinced the man to do as he wanted. The general just nodded then pointed at Charles and asked something. Shaw's gaze shifted to Charles and he nodded as he stood and walked over to the captive telepath.

Charles was thankful when the gag and ropes were taken off but instead of thanking Shaw like he had been about to he took the helmet off and threw it as he stood. Quickly, he froze everyone in the room except Azazel who had vanished before Charles took over. He looked around for the mutant; he was the one he needed.

When Azazel appeared and grabbed the helmet Charles almost had him but he hadn't been fast enough and the mutant vanished. Charles could hear his heart beating against his eardrums as he looked around ready for when he appeared. But again he was too fast; he appeared and set the helmet on Shaw's head before teleporting over to Angel and Riptide then vanishing with them.

Charles cursed himself before his attention was drawing to Shaw. The man was silently staring at him with a disappointed expression. He felt a vise like grip squeeze around his heart seeing that look pointed at him but he quickly shook it off and took a step back. "I was hoping you'd be smart about this _Charles_." Shaw growled as he closed the gap between them. Charles stumbled back to get away from him but the man grabbed his wrists and pulled him roughly back to him.

"You need to be punished for that."

His heart hammered in his chest as he stared wide eyed up at Shaw. He was truly terrified. The lists of things Shaw could do to 'punish' him were endless. The older man took both Charles' wrists in one hand and rested his free one on the Charles' lower back. The telepath's eyes widened to almost comical proportions when he realized what was about to happen. "No!" He struggled to pull his wrists away, to back away from the man but a sharp pain halted his movements and he collapsed onto the floor.

The pain had been the very same one he felt the first time Shaw had used his powers on him and just like last time Charles could no longer feel his legs.

He felt like begging Shaw to forgive him, begging him to have the use of his legs back, he'd be good again if he got them back. But he didn't, he wouldn't let himself fall to the level he was at earlier today. Charles glared at the man as his wrists were let go and he was pulled up by his forearms and shoved on the desk.

"Be a good boy and stay there." Shaw chuckled, he took pleasure in knowing that Charles couldn't unless he wanted to hit the floor. Shaw looked at the man still frozen in his chair and frowned, "Unfreeze him now Charlie, I wish to finish this."

"Never."

"Never?"

Charles nodded once firmly as he kept eye contact. "I-I won't." Shaw seemed to consider letting Charles have his way as he began stroking the telepath's cheek. Charles' eyes slipped shut as he leaned against the soothing touch. "Very well then." Pure pain radiated from Shaw's touch and filled the telepath. He screamed. Shaw smiled and wrapped his hand around Charles' neck, filling him with pain and cutting off his air supply until the telepath's mental hold on the General slipped enough to let the man go.

When Shaw finally let Charles go he was coughing and trying to fill his lungs as fast as he could. Charles couldn't meet the man's eye anymore; instead he looked down at his useless legs and the desk he sat on.

The General looked from the madman to Charles to the telephone on the other side of the room, aware something had happened but unsure what exactly. Shaw smiled coldly at the man and said something to him before looking at Charles and translating it, "Time to give the order." The general nodded as he stood and crossed the room toward the phone to make the call to ready for war. "It's truly amazing what people will do for self-preservation, isn't it Charlie?" Shaw smirked as he tilted Charles' head back so that he could easily kiss him. Charles was horrified when he found himself willingly giving into it and kissing back.

The telepath felt a piercing presence enter his mind and that drew his attention to the presence of other minds that were open to his. They all felt so familiar to him but also strangely different, he couldn't understand it. Slowly he pulled back from the kiss and looked over to the door, where the minds were drawing his attention to.

His heart stopped.


	14. Long Passed Due

**The long awaited chapter… Sorry about that readers. ^ ^;; Hope it is worth the wait! **

**Anyway, Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XIV: Long Passed Due<strong>

As Erik moved down the halls he carefully surveyed his surroundings, it made him even more on edge than he already was that he was able to easily get passed the guards and officers in the Russian Military base. Last time he had been in one of these places he was fighting his way through with the comfort of Charles hurrying to catch up not too far behind him. This time it was Emma and the team chasing him.

Emma had already frozen everyone inside before they had entered, well everyone but the ones near Shaw so he wouldn't get suspicious, it was bad enough Charles probably knew they were there and had told Shaw. Erik silently prayed that Charles was still in his right mind enough to know better than to help Shaw while he was trying to get his revenge. He hoped Charles was okay. He couldn't imagine what he would do if he wasn't.

He could feel Emma keeping tabs on his thoughts, projecting calm emotions to try to keep the rage from taking over and driving him to do something without thinking it through fully. Without Charles there beside him there wasn't any real serenity to calm his rage, Emma's projections was all he had. It was helpful to keep him from getting carried away but he hated Emma being the one in his head. Unlike Charles, Emma seemed to have fun poking around in his brain, sorting through his memories and the emotions tied to each one. Thankfully, she didn't pull any to the surface but he still knew she was looking through them.

He was moving at a quick pace down the halls but he wasn't running, not until he heard an agonized scream echo through the otherwise snoozing building. He took off running as fast as he could. That had been Charles' voice. He was in pain; Erik needed to get to him and Charles needed to be alright.

If he wasn't that would just give Erik another reason to disembowel Shaw as slowly as he possibly could.

"Erik Slow down!" Raven called after him as they all tried to catch up to him. "Erik, wait for us." No, he wouldn't stop or slow down for them, if they needed to be so close to him then they could speed up. They were going to be nothing but in his way, he was _not_ going to let them slow him down, not when it was Charles that was in trouble.

Horrible images of the telepath beaten, broken and bleeding flashed through his mind. It wasn't Emma's doing, she was trying to erase them to keep him calm. The images came from his own mind as it jumped to the worst possible scenario, just like it always did. Everything good in his life seemed to end as fast as it began so why would his friendship with Charles be any different?

He turned down a hall with one door at the end, the door Charles was behind as Emma had informed him. He used his powers to unlock and open is so he wouldn't have to stop moving until he was in the room but once he enter what he saw shocked him to his very core.

Charles was sitting on the edge of a large desk, his lips crushed against Shaw's while the older man's hand was tangled in those silky brown curls, clearly keeping Charles' head in place. What shocked Erik was that Charles was actually kissing back, pulling the man closer to him.

Erik could do nothing but stare, his eyes wide, lips parted as if to say something but no words came.

Emma came up behind him and froze as well upon seeing her ex-lover kissing the other telepath. She quickly snapped out of it and entered the Russian general's mind freezing him midstride while at the same time entering Charles' mind, directed his attention to the group at the door.

The look on Charles' face when he saw them was complete shock and horror while Shaw looked over with a smirk plastered on his lips and cold amusement in his eyes. Erik began to see red as his anger began to take over but Emma quickly sent a wave of calm through him. He was thankful for that. He needed to be clear headed if he wanted this to go slow enough for Shaw to suffer as much as he wanted without him dying too soon.

"Freeze them Charlie." Shaw whispered against Charles' ear. Erik watched the telepath on the desk, praying he wouldn't actually follow that order. Emma, clearly not trusting chance, had turned into her diamond form, ready for anything. Dread spread through him as he felt Charles' gentle, familiar presence in the back of his mind. Nothing happened though, he looked around and everyone but him, Emma, Charles and Shaw was frozen.

_Shaw has him weak right now; I'm able to block him from freezing you._

Emma's voice rang through his mind. He couldn't believe it; Charles was actually following Shaw's orders. "Well Erik, it's nice of you to join us." Shaw said, clearly disappointed that Charles didn't freeze him as well. Erik glared at the man, not missing the way Charles kept flinching each time one of Shaw's hands so much as twitched.

"Charlie. Unfreeze him." Shaw growled when he noticed that the general stood frozen in place on his way to the phone.

"It's not me."

"_Charles_."

"I swear!" The way Charles looked up at Shaw with pleading eyes reminded Erik of a puppy that knew it was about to be kicked. What had Shaw done to the strong willed telepath, to _his_ Charles?

Shaw turned away from Charles, who was unable to even look in Erik's direction, to look at the diamond Emma. "Emma, why are you siding with them? You do know they are trying to stop us from creating our dream?" He took a few steps toward Emma; Erik could feel _her_ rage and hurt building through their mental connection. "You _left_ me with them."

"I knew you would find your way back, Liebe."

Emma grew furious and charged Shaw who simply reached out to her just before she could reach him and sent her flying back against the wall but not before he returned her to her normal form. Shaw started to walk over to her but Erik quickly drew on the largest metal object in the room, a filing cabinet, as well as the metal designs he ripped from the large desk Charles sat on and sent them at Shaw. The manipulated metal wrapped around him, binding his arms and legs while the filing cabinet was sent at him like a battering ram.

Shaw simply rolled his shoulders, shrugging the metal bindings right off and turned to touch the cabinet, sending it flying back, straight for Erik. Erik was able to stop the metal and send it back with more force, almost managing to hit Shaw if it hadn't been for the fact he easily ducked out of the way. Emma was back on her feet but the moment she made for Shaw Charles stopped her, his fingers raised to his temple for concentration.

To anyone but the two telepaths their fight seemed like nothing more than an intense staring match. Emma was thankful for Shaw's harsh treatment of the younger telepath, it made him weaker physically and that made him mentally weak and less in control of his powers. If not for Shaw she would have no chance against Charles. Luckily, not only did it his ordeals make him weaker it gave her ammo to use against him.

As Shaw and Erik fought, if one would call it that, it was more or less playing catch with large pieces of metal, she riffled through Charles' memories.

She pulled forth the ones of him and Erik having their intimate conversations over chess and at the satellite to catch Charles off guard before she pulled out the big guns, so to speak. She pulled forth the memory of the night Shaw raped him and Shaw's voice saying Erik would never want him now as she sent painful mental shocks into his mind.

He cried out in horror, his attack and defenses slipping when she brought forth those horrible memories. Charles had been trying his hardest to keep her out, causing her more and more pain the deeper she went into his mind and the longer she stayed there.

As Charles fought against his own memories Shaw had Erik pinned to the wall with the very scraps of metal he controlled. Desperate to get the madman away from him and down so he can get the helmet off him Erik pulled the metal rafters of the ceiling down and forced them between him and Shaw, much like he had done on the submarine. Shaw was forced back to avoid getting impaled.

Charles looked up through the pain from his place on the desk and saw Shaw backing toward him to get away from the collapsing ceiling. He knew he should grab the helmet and help Erik but the look on Erik's face when he had first entered the room was burned into his brain. The horror, the disgust and every other emotion that had been written on Erik's face and in his thoughts were implanted Charles' mind. Shaw was right; Erik wouldn't want him, so why should he bother to help him?

He felt Emma flipping through his memories again so he sent a mental bolt through her mind. Even through the pain she still managed to pull up an intimate memory of Erik and him.

_The two were taking a much needed break from their hunt for the other mutants and were silently sitting on the stone steps leading up to the Lincoln Monument. A chess game was left abandon between them, the black king tipped over in the middle of the board; signally that Erik had given up. The sun was slowly setting over the capitol, painting the sky behind the Washington monument beautiful shades of reds, yellows and oranges. _

_Erik looked over at him with the faintest traces of a smile on his lips as Charles looked at up at him from where he was on the step below the one Erik sat on. Their gazes locked and for a long time all they did was stare into each other's eyes._

Before Charles really realized what he was doing he was grabbing a hold of Shaw's helmet when he got close enough. Pulling it from the man's head he threw it to the other side of the room as hard as he could. Shaw rounded on him and grabbed his neck, squeezing as he sent energy surges through the telepath as punishment for his actions.

Charles was near passing out from pain and lack of air when it all suddenly stopped. Shaw's hand was still wrapped around his neck, limiting his air supply but he was able to easily remove it. He stared in confusion up at the face of the frozen Shaw. He wasn't doing it. He looked at Emma who was now standing beside Erik, keeping Shaw frozen; Erik on the other hand was projecting rage and hatred as he stared at the defenseless man.

The telepath felt regret begin to twist in his gut and part of him wanted to shield Shaw from whatever was about to happen next. "Charles come here, you need to get out of the way." The telepath shook his head. How was he supposed to tell Erik he couldn't move from the desk on his own? Erik's anger spiked at the refusal and the coin he still kept a hold of, as well as the smaller scraps of metal in the room took to the air.

"No, Erik! Emma let Shaw go!" Charles gasped; Shaw was the only way he'd get the use of his leg back! "Please!"

At that the metal flew through the air, Charles tried desperately to stop Erik, this time with the use of his powers. He had promised Erik when they met that he would stay out of his head and not control him but Charles needed Shaw alive. Emma easily blocked him out of Erik's mind, letting Erik exact his revenge. "No!" The metal pieces impaled Shaw, missing the vital organs until, with the flick of Erik's wrist, the metal sharpened and cut up ward until they were hanging in the air above Shaw's sliced body.

Charles shrieked in horror seeing the blood squirting from Shaw's major arteries that had been cut open and the body collapsed lifelessly to the floor when Emma let go of her control over Shaw. There went probably his only chance at getting full function of his body back. As this sunk in he looked up at Erik with tears forming in his eyes. He'd _never_ be good enough now; Erik wouldn't want someone who was touched by Shaw, especially if he was only half a man…

"Charles let the others go." Erik said softly as he slowly approached the telepath. Charles willingly complied and slowly backed out of their minds.

"Oh god, Charles!" Raven rushed forward but Emma grabbed her to stop her from getting any closer.

Charles looked over at his sister and the others who were staring at the scene before them in wonder before his attention was pulled back to Erik who stood only a foot away from him. He tried to push him away but Erik grabbed his wrists and moved even closer. Silence hung around them as they just stared into each other's eyes, Erik's intense green gaze boring into Charles' watery blue.

"Charles… I don't care what he did to you."

Charles' attention snapped to Emma who just smiled softly back at him. As the two men had been staring at each other she had been telling Erik of the torment Shaw had put him through and the night Shaw forced himself on Charles. Erik pulled Charles' attention back to him with the soft touch of his hand on his pale cheek.

"I want you Charles. I want you by my side."

The words had a deeper impact on Charles than they would have had on anyone else, an impact not unlike the one he had left with Erik when he told him he wasn't alone. The tears that had been clinging to the edge of his vision finally slipped down his cheeks as Erik pulled him into a warm embrace. All the thoughts Shaw had made him think about his friendship with Erik faded away.

To add more meaning to the words Erik captured his lips in a soft, slow kiss. Part of Charles wanted to pull away, shove Erik off of him but instead he quickly responded positively to the kiss, adding more pressure to it. The kiss was sweet but passionate and far too short. They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Erik looked at the group, every set of eyes on them, before he looked at Charles.

"We need to get out of here Charles."

"Erik I can't."

"Charles, come on." Raven called from the door.

Charles felt dread bubble in the pit of his stomach again as Erik wrapped an arm around him and pulled him from the desk. "Erik I-Ah!" The moment he left the desk his legs collapsed and he began to fall to the floor; luckily Erik's arm around him stopped him from hitting it. The metal bender held him up and he wrapped his arms around the other's neck. "I-I can't feel my legs, Erik…"

Horrified understanding slowly edged onto Erik's features, that or Emma was informing him of what Shaw had done to Charles' spine. By the way Erik's attention shot to Emma Charles guessed it was the latter. Erik frowned as he easily picked Charles up bridal style. The telepath couldn't help but blush and hold tighter to his friend. "I'll call Azazel to transport you all back to New York." Emma offered.

"Aren't you coming?" Alex glared.

"No, someone has to reverse the damage Shaw has done and Charles' powers are too weak at the moment. Plus wouldn't your furry friend want to get him to a lab to see if he can reverse what's Shaw did to him?"

Alex looked from Emma to the professor in Erik's arms then to Hank who nodded in agreement with Emma. "I don't trust her either." Sean said as he nudged Alex.

"Well she's the only way the world isn't going to blow up boys." Moira sighed, if what Emma had told them about mutants being able to survive a nuclear war was right then she was the only one that had to really worry.

Charles buried his face in the crook of Erik's neck; he wanted to hide from the world. It was his fault Shaw got his way. If it hadn't been for Charles being so weak willed they wouldn't even have to worry about the world coming to an end. It was his fault billions of people were going to die if he or Emma didn't manage to stop it fast enough.

A loud hollow whistle filled the room followed by the loud bampf that Charles had come to hate so much, meaning Azazel was there. He looked over at the demonic teleporter then to Emma, "Emma, let's both go, we can fix it together." Charles reasoned, he wanted to help fix what he had done but the look Emma gave him said he had done more than enough already.

"Charles, go with your team to New York." She ordered, "Azazel take them all there then come back here for me, we have work to do. And Erik it's been a pleasure."

Azazel looked up from Shaw's bloody body when he was addressed and nodded, telling everyone to link hands. Erik's eyes narrowed but nodded in acknowledgement. He wasn't sure if he should trust her or not but if it hadn't been for her help then they wouldn't have gotten Charles back and killed Shaw as easily as they did.

Erik looked at the man in his arms and couldn't help but smile. Even though Charles' spine was damaged he wasn't died, he was safe again. Charles looked up at him with concerned blue eyes that sparkled with unshed tears. He knew Charles was blaming himself but there was nothing that he could say to make him stop because even though Shaw might have forced him into it Charles still started this.

Without any words of comfort all Erik could do to quiet Charles' concerns was to kiss him. It was a soft kiss, just a gentle touch of the lips but once they separated a small smile graced Charles' red lips.

Raven, holding Hank's hand, walked over and linked arms with Erik as he held Charles. "It's about time this was over and you were safe" She smiled at Charles who smiled at her then looked over at Emma who was staring down at Shaw's body.

"Are you sure I shouldn't-" She looked up at him and shook her head before he could even finish his offer. He nodded to her and looked up at Erik. "Let's go home…"Erik smiled at the telepath then looked at Azazel who nodded in understanding.

In a cloud of smoke they teleported back to the mansion in New York.


	15. We'll rule the world

**READERS: **I love you all for your support. I have just one request, please Review. This is the last chapter I want to know what you _all _thought. Thank you.

**Anyway, Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XV: We'll rule the world<strong>

As Charles tried once again to offer her his help Emma looked over at him and shook her head, cutting him off before he even finished his proposal. He had done more than enough already and needed to go with his team to New York. When it was clear he'd given up on trying to offer her his help Emma stepped back and watched as the group of mutants vanished into the cloud of red and black smoke.

Once she was alone she looked around the room almost disinterestedly. What a mess the place was. One whole side of the room was practically destroyed. Her eyes shifted from the wreckage to the man that was still frozen on the way to the phone.

Humming, she left the man where he was and moved away from the desk she had been leaning on. Making her way over to the undestroyed side of the room she stood in front of a large mirror that hung on the wall. Looking at her reflection critically she began fixing her hair, getting out the pieces of ceiling and dust.

* * *

><p>As soon as the group appeared in the living room Azazel left to go back to aid Emma and Hank turned to Erik. "Erik, can you take the professor to my lab? I want to…" Hank trailed off as he watched Erik turn and quickly walk away with Charles still in his arms.<p>

"Erik?" Charles whispered looking up at his friend as he was carried away from the others and not in the direction of the lab as Hank might have wanted. When Erik didn't respond Charles felt an uneasy feeling twist in his gut. "Erik, answer me."

The older mutant didn't say anything as he carried Charles into his room, the door swinging shut behind him. Charles swallowed hard hearing the lock click into place.

He was set down on his bed and before he could say anything or ask what was going on Erik's arms were wrapped around him in a tight embrace. Charles, caught a little off guard by his friend's behavior, took a few moments before he relaxed into the other's arms.

"You're never leaving my side again Charles." Erik muttered into the crook of the telepath's neck sending shivers down the telepath's spine. Charles drew back from the embraced so that he could look up at his friend's face. The areas around Erik's eyes were creased with the lines of worry and stress all this time away from Charles had caused him.

Charles tried to smile as reassuringly up at Erik as he could. "Erik, I-"

Erik cut him off with a sudden kiss. Charles' entire body froze as ways to get the kiss to stop flashed in his mind, he had to remind himself that this was Erik and that it was okay before he gave in and kissed back. It was a slow and passionate kiss, just lips moving sweetly against each other. As they kissed Erik slowly lowered Charles back against the bed.

The moment he was lying back fully the image of Shaw being the one above him flashed into his mind. That was when the telepath quickly pulled away from the kiss, looking away, his hands pressed to Erik's chest, keeping a distance between them. "Erik, I can't…" He trailed off and bit his lower lip to keep his chin from trembling.

He felt the fear from before creeping up on him; his mind was plagued with thoughts of what Shaw had done and the fact that it had been him to start this war. Even if Emma fixed it like nothing ever happened it was still him that almost brought the destruction of earth and almost killed billions of innocent people.

Erik gently wiped his tears away before he even noticed any were falling. "Everything will be fine. You're safe now." Erik reassured him as best he could. Charles just nodded, he might be safe at the moment but things weren't anywhere close to 'fine' like his friend seemed to think, at least not yet they weren't.

* * *

><p>Emma looked passed herself in the mirror and saw Azazel had returned. He stood by the door watching her. She smiled and looked over to where the helmet rested on the ground. It truly was a ridiculous looking thing. She walked over and bent down to pick it up so she could examine it.<p>

"I truly can't believe this plan really worked." She smiled holding the helmet up to eye level.

"Nor can I. Emma, my dear, you are truly amazing."

Emma smiled more at the complement and looked into the reflective surface of the helmet to see the man standing behind her. Tilting her head a little to the side in a cute fashion she turned and set the helmet on the man's head. "Ridiculous but somehow it works for you, Shaw."

Shaw smiled at the diamond telepath before stopping her from putting the helmet on him. "There is no need for this for the time being, darling. Thanks to you everyone believes me dead; they won't be coming after us just yet."

He turned his attention to the man that was still frozen on the other side of the room and made his way over. "Emma, do me a favor and have him complete his task." With that Emma let her hold on the man go and he looked about, frightened to see the sudden destruction of most of his office. When the man laid eyes on Shaw's cold gaze he quickly went to his task that had been set to him before the fight.

Shaw smiled a smile that didn't reach his eyes as he turned and made his way back to Emma. She smiled in return before leaning in to give the man a kiss. In the background the Russian general quickly gave the order to direct all nuclear missiles at the United States.

"So the war is finally won?"

"This war has only just begun my dear."


End file.
